Second Chance
by nannaa
Summary: Sungmin mempunyai kesalahan di masa lalu Kyuhyun. Dia datang dan ingin memperbaikinya, tetapi Kyuhyun sangat membenci Sungmin dan ingin melenyapkan Sungmin dari hidupnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin? / KyuMin / GS / This's the end? Let's check
1. Prologue

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Second chance

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Genre : Romance and Hurt

Rate : T+

Present by nannaa & nanalee

Disclaimer : This story belong to us so don't plagiarism and bashing our story. And the cast belongs to God.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae & Lee Sungmin 'akan bertambah sesuai jalan cerita'

Warning : GS, Typo(s) etc

Don't like don't reading!

Happy Reading^^

...

Prologue

Dia masih menautkan alisnya bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan yeoja di hadapannya. Ini gila, menurutnya. Seorang yeoja yang baru kau kenal beberapa minggu ini menyatakan cintanya padamu. Tidak buruk memang. Tapi akan sangat bermasalah jika yeoja itu adalah perusak harimu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Pembuat keonaran yang menghilangkan ketenangan yang kau butuhkan di setiap harinya. Dan yang paling penting, yeoja itu adalah orang nomor satu dalam daftarmu yang harus kau musnahkan dalam hidupmu. Sekali lagi, **HARUS KAU MUSNAHKAN.** Kejam? Mungkin.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun. Aku, aku tahu aku adalah orang yang sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi bisakah kau berikan aku kesempatan, sekali saja? Aku mohon." Dengan wajah memelas Sungmin –yeoja yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya terus memohon pada sosok namja yang menatapnya sinis itu.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu, tapi tolong beri aku kesempatan. Kali ini saja." Sungmin terus saja memohon, sedangkan namja yang ada dihadapannya hanya diam.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu, menyingkirlah. Kau bukan tipeku, kau itu buruk rupa, juga tidak seksi. Dan kau tahu? Aku sangat membencimu!" Setelah lama diam akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan sosok yeoja mungil dihadapannya dengan air mata yang sudah menetes dari ujung matanya. Sungguh, Sungmin tidak pernah membayangkan Kyuhyun akan menolak pernyataan cintanya dengan kalimat seperti itu. Walaupun ia sudah menduga namja itu akan menolaknya.

"Aku tahu kau memang tidak akan pernah menerimaku." Lirihnya sambil terus terisak.

..rain28..

"Darimana saja kau Kyu? Aku mencarimu untuk menyerahkan ini." Donghae, teman satu divisi Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah dokumen untuk ditanda tanganinya. Bukannya diterima dokumen tersebut langsung dilemparnya ke atas meja dengan wajah kesal.

"Pergilah, akan ku serahkan dokumen itu nanti padamu."

"Hey, aku tahu kau adalah seorang pemimpin. Tapi bisakah kau tidak melakukan sesuatu seenakmu?" Donghae masih ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi mendadak lidahnya kelu setelah menerima tatapan mematikan dari Kyuhyun. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara seperti penjahat yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri oleh polisi.

"Baiklah aku pergi. Jika ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, katakanlah padaku." Donghae merupakan teman Kyuhyun sejak sekolah menengah atas, persahabatan yang terjalin di antara mereka sudah 8th lamanya. Jadi tidak heran jika Donghae mengetahui betul keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini sedang tidak baik. Buru-buru ia berbalik hendak meraih knop pintu sebelum suara Kyuhyun kembali menginterupsi.

"Yeoja itu baru saja menyatakan cintanya padaku, Hae."

"Siapa?" Donghae berbalik dan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang duduk di atas mejanya sambil mengenggam erat sebuah gelas.

"Lee Sungmin."

"Benarkah? Aku fikir dia membencimu, mengingat tatapan acuhnya pertama kali saat melihatmu."

"Tentu saja rasa bencinya tidak akan lama, bukankah aku tampan dan memiliki pesona yang hebat?"

"Percaya diri sekali kau Cho. Apakah kau menanyakan alasan mengapa dia mencintaimu?"

"Apa itu penting? Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Bukankah akan seru jika kau mempunyai mainan baru, Kyu?" Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih ke Donghae saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

..rain28..

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul saat petang menjelang. Banyak para pekerja yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya buru-buru bergegas ke halte terdekat untuk segera sampai di kediamannya. Tetapi berbeda dengan seorang yeoja mungil satu ini. Wajahnya tampak lesu, sejak pernyataan cintanya siang ini pada Kyuhyun ditolak jiwanya seolah pergi, yang tertinggal hanya jejak-jejak keputusasaan.

"Bagaimana caraku untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta Kyu?" Sedari tadi Sungmin terus saja bertanya pada ruang hampa, bahkan pekerjaannya pun terbengkalai karena hal ini.

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan untukku?" Kembali air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya. Air mata itu tersamar dengan air hujan yang masih setia membasahi tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya kosong saat berjalan, orang di sekelilingnya menatapnya aneh, ada juga yang iba walau mereka tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang menghinggapi Sungmin.

Di satu sisi terlihat dua orang namja sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan di dalam sebuah mobil ferarri berwarna merah. Salah satu di antara mereka menatap penuh kemenangan saat melihat Sungmin, sedang satunya lagi merasa kasihan terhadapnya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja yeoja itu benar-benar menyedihkan."

"Itu semua juga karenamu, jika kau tidak menolaknya dengan kalimat sekejam itu mungkin dia masih ceria seperti biasanya. Bagaimana jika dia akan bunuh diri karena hal ini Cho?"

"Hey, apa kau marah padaku Hae? Kau menyukainya?" Selidik Kyuhyun melihat gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya, Donghae.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak tega melihanya seperti itu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, huh?"

"Tenang saja, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi sebelum semua rencanaku berjalan sukses. Kita tunggu saja." Seringai muncul menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya diam menanggapi kegilaan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri saat memberi ide konyol itu pada Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya berharap semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sungmin. Kita lihat saja.

..rain28..

TBC/END?

Kami membutuhkan saran maupun kritik dari kalian, so jangan lupa untuk review demi kelangsungan cerita ini juga. Gamsahamnida^^


	2. Hey!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Second chance

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Genre : Romance and Hurt

Rate : T+

Present by nannaa and nanalee

Disclaimer : This story belongs to us so don't plagiarism and bashing the story. And the casts belongs to God.

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae (namja)

Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook (yeoja) and secret

Warning : GS, Typo(s) etc

Don't like don't reading!

...

...

...

...

...

Sungmin sampai di apartment miliknya dengan keadaan basah kuyup, sepanjang perjalanan dari kantor hingga apartmentnya dia terus menangis bahkan tak dihiraukannya lagi beberapa orang yang tidak senggaja ditabraknya. Sungmin seperti orang mati. Setelah masuk dia tidak langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar itu, kamar yang selama ini selalu terkunci rapat. Bahkan Ryeowook, sahabatnya sendiripun tak pernah di izinkan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Sungmin termangu, di hadapannya kini terpajang berbagaai macam foto dengan gaya serta mimik wajah yang berbeda-beda menempel di dinding. Lagi, Sungmin menangis. Di ambilnya salah satu foto yang menggambarkan sepasang anak kecil sedang bermain di pinggir pantai dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, dia ingat, foto itu di abadikan sewaktu musim panas 17 tahun yang lalu. Musim panas terakhir untuknya bersama dengan 'dia'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sungmin sudah bertekad akan melakukan kegilaan yang lain lagi pada Cho Kyuhyun agar namja tersebut berbalik dan memandang kearahnya. Dia sudah tidak perduli, sungguh. Yang ada di fikirannya hanya 'bagaimana cara membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padaku'. Mungkin akan banyak orang yang berkata Sungmin terlalu terobsesi pada Kyuhyun, tapi biarlah begitu. Karena sesungguhnya persepsi itupun tidak 100% salah.

Ketika akan masuk ke dalam kantor Sungmin tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang melihat adanya kesempatan tidak menyia-nyiakan hal ini. Dia berlari untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun. Namun belum sampai ia di hadapan Kyuhyun, namja itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya. Sungmin yang sebelumnya berlari langsung berhenti, dia kaget, tentu saja. Sungmin sudah bersiap menyapa Kyuhyun saat satu langkah lagi Kyuhyun sampai di hadapannya, tapi sekali lagi, belum sempat Sungmin menyapa 'selamat pagi', Kyuhyun sudah berjalan lurus melewati Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam, banyak fikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya. Rasa malu, marah, bingung. Dia sempat melihat senyum Kyuhyun ke arahnya, dia sungguh yakin senyum itu Kyuhyun sunggingkan untuknya. Tapi, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun berjalan lurus tanpa menyapa atau menatapnya lagi? Segera sungmin membalikkan badan dan melihat pemandangan yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Di depannya kini tersaji pemandangan sepasang anak manusia sedang berpelukan, mesra? Mungkin. Kyuhyun sangat erat memeluk yeoja itu. Sungmin berfikir, selama ia mengamati Kyuhyun belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat yeoja itu ada di dekat Kyuhyun, lalu siapa dia?

"Hai Min, sedang apa kau berdiri disini? Apa kau tidak ingin segera masuk?" Donghae bertanya, bahkan Sungmin tidak sadar sejak kapan Donghae ada di sampingnya.

"Itu Seohyun, teman sekolah kami tapi dia pindah ke Paris sebelum menyelesaikan sekolahnya." Sungmin mengernyit bingung, dari mana Donghae tahu jika Sungmin mempertanyakan sosok yeoja itu. Seolah mengerti kebingungan Sungmin, Donghae kembali angkat bicara.

"Aku mendengar kau menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun kemarin, jadi aku berfikir jika kau pasti cemburu melihat mereka seperti itu. Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak, terima kasih Donghae-ssi atas informasinya." Sungmin berlalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga jam istirahat siang selesai Sungmin masih belum melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun di kantor. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pemimpin yang sangat disiplin, tapi entah mengapa hari ini Kyuhyun seolah melanggar peraturan yang telah dibuatnya sendiri. Sungmin menarik nafas lelah. Tugasnya hari ini bertambah dua kali lipat dari kemarin, dan jangan lupakan semua tugasnya yang terbengkalai begitu saja setelah pernyataan cintanya ditolak Kyuhyun kemarin.

"Bisa kau antarkan dokumen ini keruangan Kyuhyun sajangnim, Sungmin?" Sungmin terpaku sejenak mendengar perintah atau permintaan yang di ucapkan oleh teman sekerjanya, Jinyoung.

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, Kyuhyun sajangnim menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu lalu kau yang mengantarkannya langsung." Jelas Jinyoung dan lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin terpaku, '_untuk apa dia menyuruhku? Aneh, perasaanku sungguh tidak enak_', batinnya.

"huuuh, baiklah."

Tok

Tok

Tok

Pintu kayu yang bertuliskan 'Cho Kyuhyun' di ketuk halus oleh seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi berusaha menetralkan semua perasaan yang berkecamuk didalam hatinya. Belum ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan itu, Sungmin masih berusaha mengetuk untuk yang ke enam kalinya. Sebuah suarapun akhirnya menyahut dan mempersilahkan untuk masuk. Sungmin membuka pintu itu dengan gerakan sangat hati-hati, dilihatnya punggung namja itu sedang bersender pada kursi kebesarannya membelakangi Sungmin. Dihirupnya nafas dalam-dalam seolah ruangan ini mengambil seluruh oksigen yang di butuhkan.

"Permisi sajangnim, ini dokumen yang anda pinta dari Jinyoung. Saya permisi." Ada perasaan tidak enak saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir dalam kalimat itu. Hey, bukankah Sungmin sudah yakin akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih nekat untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun? Tapi sekarang kenapa sikapnya seolah menghindari namja itu?

Sungmin sudah membalikkan tubuhnya,bersiap melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun."Lee Sungmin, tunggu sebentar!" Sungmin reflek menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia tidak berani berbalik. Didengarnya Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, dan melangkah ke arah Sungmin berdiri. Jantung Sungmin berdebar kencang, '_mau apa dia?',_batin Sungmin.

Kemudian dirasakannya tangan namja itu memegang bahunya,dan dalam satu sentakan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Nafas Sungmin tercekat, iasungguh terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Sungmin mengeluarkan kata-kata, Kyuhyun sudah mendekapnya erat dan menciumnya.

Ciuman Kyuhyun panas dan memaksa,bahkan namja itu berusaha melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin. SeketikaSungmin tersadar dan berusaha memberontak, namun tubuhnya yang di peluk erat serta tangan Kyuhyun yang menekan taengkuknya membuat Sungmin susah melepaskan diri. Merasa tak mungkin memberontak, akhirnyaSungmin pun menyerah. DibiarkannyaKyuhyun mengeksplorasi mulutnya, dan ia pun membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berpikir, mungkin Kyuhyun mulai membuka hati untuk dirinya. Sedikit rasabahagia pun menyeruak di hatinya. Mereka terus berciuman, bahkan Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke sofa dan menindih tubuh mungil itu. Tak lamaKyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ternyata begitu mudah mencicipi bibirmu. Tak kalah manis dengan bibir yeojachinguku, Seohyun." Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan kearah Sungmin. Sungminpun membuka matanya dengan kaget. "Ma-maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun pun berdiri, kemudian mengusap bibirnya sendiri. "Yah, maksudku ternyata kau begitu mudah memberikan bibirmu pada namja. Sungguh murahan. Apa kau juga begitu mudahnya memberikan tubuhmu, hm?"

Hati Sungmin terasa sakit mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. _Foxy eyes_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau pikir aku benar-benar menyukaimu? Aku menciummu hanya karena penasaran, bagaimana rasanya bibirmu itu? Jangan harap aku menyukaimu Lee Sungmin, karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin pun tidak membuang waktu. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, sambil menangis tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar gila Cho!"

"Hahaha, puas sekali aku melihat wajahnya saat itu. Andai kau juga melihatnya, Hae…"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa kau benar-benar serius, Kyu? Kau akan tetap menjalankan rencanamu?"

Kyuhyun meneguk wine-nya perlahan, kemudian menoleh kea rah Donghae. "Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku jangan Kyu, kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Kau masih saja kasihan pada yeoja sial itu, hah?"

"Bukan begitu Kyu, aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya."

"Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku, Hae." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin, kemudian meneguk habis wine yang tersisa di gelasnya.

'_Lee Sungmin, nasibmu ada di tanganku.' _, batin Kyuhyun sambil mencengkeram erat gelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Kau mau ice cream?" Anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. __Segera setelahnya dia berlari menyeberang jalan menuju penjual ice __cream yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh dari taman bermain kompleks __perumahan mewah ini._

_Dia berlari dengan semangat setelah mendapatkan ice cream rasa coklat __di kedua tangannya. Tanpa disadari, ada sebuah batu besar yang __menghalangi langkahnya. Dia terjatuh, sedang anak kecil yang __sebelumnya berbinar melihat ice cream itu langsung menghambur menolong __dia._

_"Oppa apa ini sakit?" Tanyanya polos saat melihat darah keluar dari lututnya._

_"Tidak." Dia tersenyum, menegaskan bahwa memang dirinya baik-baik __saja. Tapi, mungkinkah?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue. . .**

**A/N: Maaf ya untuk keterlambatannya. Sebagai gantinya kami kasih 'sedikit'  
rahasia tentang mereka berdua. Ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana jalan  
ceritanya?**

**Big Thanks to:**  
**Sunghyunnie, kyuminlovelovelove, chominimi, rya, farihadaina, hyuknie,**  
**CL2JOYer, minmin21, DithaKyu, HachiBabyMinnie, dessykyumin, SSungMine,**  
**Rima KyuMin Elf, kyurin minnie, Sheilla, fennyfenny, lee aurin, miyoori29, guest  
**

**Adakah yang terlewatkan?**

**Keep Review, ne? Gamsahamnida :)**


	3. I miss you

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Second chance

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Genre : Romance and Hurt

Rate : T+

Present by nannaa and nanalee

Disclaimer : This story belongs to us so don't plagiarism and bashing the story. And the casts belongs to God.

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae (namja)

Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook (yeoja) and secret

Warning : GS, Typo(s) etc

Don't like don't reading!

...

...

...

...

...

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalan raya kota Seoul, menandakan kota ini tidak pernah sepi. Belum lagi para pejalan kaki yang memenuhi trotoar.

Tepat di sebuah café yang terlihat cozy, duduk sepasang manusia di meja yang terletak di sudut café itu. Mereka tampak terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Melakukan kegiatan sendiri-sendiri yang sangat membosankan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Sang namja menyeruput kopi hitamnya perlahan sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya bersuara, memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka sejak tadi.

**..rain28..**

"Kau lihat yeoja yang tadi? Bagaimana menurutmu, Seo?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berbisik.

Seohyun menerawang, mengingat-ingat yeoja yang dilihatnya berada di samping Donghae saat dia dan Kyuhyun berpelukan di lobi pagi tadi.

"Hm? Yeoja yang mana? Apa yang tadi pagi ada di lobi itu?", tanya Seohyun balik.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia berusaha terlihat tenang, walau hatinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu pendapat Seohyun.

"Hmmm, menurutku dia manis dan… imut." Akhirnya Seohyun menjawab.

"Hanya itu?", Tanya Kyuhyun singkat.

"Memangnya menurutmu aku harus menilai apanya? Aku'kan tidak mengenalnya. Jadi yang bisa kunilai ya hanya wajahnya. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang gadis itu padaku?"

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu kepadanya. Kau harus mau membantuku, Seo.", Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Mwo? Melakukan apa, Kyu? Kau jangan bertindak nekat ya" Ancam Seohyun.

"Aku ingin membalas dendamku padanya dan… melenyapkannya." Sahut Kyuhyun tenang.

"Dendam? Melenyapkan? Maksudmu membunuhnya? Astaga, kau tahu itu tidak baik Kyu. Lagipula, apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan kepadamu? Kelihatannya dia gadis baik-baik."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Seohyun. Kemudian ia terdiam dan menatap Seohyun lekat-lekat, membuat yang ditatap merasa gugup sekaligus takut. Takut? Itu sangat jelas, ada kilatan marah sekaligus benci dalam mata onyx milik Kyuhyun. Sepertinya memang terdapat banyak rahasia yang tersembunyi dibalik onyx kelam tersebut.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya!" Desis Kyuhyun tajam.

"Tapi aku tidak mau berbuat macam-macam, Kyu. Aku tahu kau pasti merencanakan yang tidak baik kepada gadis itu. Benar 'kan?", Tolak Seohyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kau memang selalu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Sudahlah, aku jamin kau akan senang melakukan ini."

Seohyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyu, aku tidak mau menjahati orang."

"Seo, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku melakukan hal ini. Ayolah, aku yakin ini akan menyenangkan." Bujuk Kyuhyun.

Seohyun memijit pelipisnya perlahan. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Hhhh, baiklah. Beri aku waktu. Nanti malam kita bicarakan lagi."

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar kata-kata Seohyun. "Aku yakin kau akan mau, Seo."

**..rain28..**

Ketika malam tiba, Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Seohyun mendengus kesal melihat Seohyun yang masih saja melamun.

"YA! Seohyun-ah! Apa yang kau lamunkan, hah? Aku menunggumu dari tadi!" Ujar Kyuhyun keras. Ia tidak mempedulikan beberapa pengunjung café yang menoleh mendengar suara kerasnya.

"Kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Aku sudah mendengarmu! Lagi pula aku sedang berpikir tahu!" Balas Seohyun sinis.

"Apalagi yang kau pikirkan? Kau hanya perlu menjawab 'iya', dan semua beres!"

Seohyun mendesis kesal. "Ini bukan melakukan hal sepele, Kyu. Ini hal yang besar, dan menyangkut nyawa orang lain. Kau pikir mudah berbuat jahat, hah?"

"Tidak, justru sangat mudah bagiku. Dia juga dengan mudahnya melakukan hal 'itu' kepadaku.", Jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

Seohyun menghela nafas panjang. Dia tahu sahabatnya ini keras kepala dan nekat dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai keinginannya.

"Ayolah, Seohyun-ah. Kau masih menganggapku sahabatmu 'kan? Bantu aku." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membujuk.

Seohyun menyesap perlahan caffelatenya sambil melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Tapi kau yang harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu nantinya."

"Kau memang pintar Seohyun-ah, tidak salah aku memilih partner seperti dirimu." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

'_Rencana yang sungguh sempurna_', batinnya.

**..rain28..**

Cahaya matahri mulai menampakkan dirinya. Perlahan mengetuk seseorang yang masih asyik bergelut dengan selimutnya. Tampaknya ia masih enggan beranjak dari ranjang untuk memulai aktivitas dihari ini.

"Minnie, ayo bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" Yang dipanggil hanya menggeliat. Membuat Ryeowook berdecak.

"Minniiiiiieeee, bangun! Ini sudah siang! Ayo bang-Astaga! Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Pekik Ryeowook kaget begitu Sungmin mnyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu?" Sungmin memang tampak mengenaskan. Mata foxy-nya memerah dan bengkak. Belum lagi kantung hitam yang ada di bawah matanya. Wajahnya yang kusut, di tambah hidung yang sedikit memerah seperti orang terkena flu. Surai kecoklatannya juga tampak berantakan.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi, Wookie? Dia bahkan…menganggapku murahan. Aku…aku bingung…harus melakukan apalagi?", Sungmin terisak, bahunya berguncang.

Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin dan memeluknya erat, membagi kekuatannya yang mungkin dibutuhkan Sungmin.

"Tatap mataku!" Ryeowook menuntun Sungmin untuk menatap kedua keping miliknya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu agar tidak pernah menyukai makhluk seperti dia, dan lihatlah! Semua ini risiko yang kau terima karena menganggap ucapanku dulu angin lalu, Minnie menyerahlah." Wajah Ryeowook melembut, menyiratkan rasa sayang yang teramat kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf." Dan sekali lagi, Sungmin tetap kekeh pada pendiriannya. Bukan, bukan karena sebenarnya masalah lainlah yang membuat Sungmin HARUS tetap mengejar namja berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

**..rain28..**

Senja menyenderkan kelabunya pada sebatang pohon tua ketika malam memanggil, lagi seseorang termenung menunggu kabar 'baik' apa yang akan datang padanya. Tidak ada lagi harapan, menurutnya. Kesalahan itu terlalu besar untuk dimaafkan.

"Semua ini salahku, aku tahu itu. Tapi tidak bisakah?..." Kalimat itu menggantung di udara yang seolah bosan menyimpan semua uap kesedihannya. Derai air mata itu meluncur lagi dikulit putihnya yang bak porselen di etalase toko-toko mahal. Bahkan nyamukpun enggan memandanginya yang masih saja hanyut pada masa lalu. Tidak kelam, tapi tidak juga baik. Terlalu memaksa untuk tersenyum yang ada mata itu kembali mengeluarkan kristal beningnya.

"Aku harus memperbaikinya, tapi, tapi kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku?" Tangis itu terhenti ketika sebuah lampu terang menderang menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Mungkinkah cara itu akan berhasil?" Bisik Sungmin dengan nada pasrah, memikirkan berbagai cara membuat otaknya seolah kehilangan akal sehat sehingga terlintas cara yang teramat 'bagus' itu.

**..rain28..**

Pagi ini hiruk pikuk kota Seoul kembali pada aktivitasnya. Hari senin yang bagi sebagian orang adalah awal yang sangat menyebalkan, tapi tidak dengan seorang gadis imut yang terlihat lebih riang daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Kelewat riang hingga ia tidak menyadari sebuah lubang yang terdapat tepat didepan jalannya. Ia terjatuh, terjerembab hingga hanya kepalanyalah yang muncul dipermukaan.

Sungmin merengut sebal ketika mendapati kemeja merah mudanya berubah warna. Ternodai warna tanah yang menghiasi kemejanya dibagian belakang.

"Bagus!" Desisnya, ia menengadah mendapati awan hitam berjalan beriringan. Setelah mengerti situasi ia buru-buru bangkit dan berlari mencari tempat berteduh sebelum hujan benar-benar merenggut kesenangannya di senin ini.

Sampai pada sebuah toko yang terletak beberapa gedung dari kantornya, hujan turun dengan lebat. Kedua tangannya menengadah seolah menampung bulir-bulir air yang turun dari langit. "Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

**..?..**

"Apa ini enak?" Gadis kecil itu bertanya sambil menunjuk sebuah  
makanan yang terletak tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa ini pedas?" Kembali dia bertanya saat tak ada seorangpun yang  
menanggapi pertanyaannya. Gadis kecil itu mendengus sebal, dari sudut  
matanya, dia dapat melihat seorang anak laki-laki tersenyum  
menatapnya.

Dan seketika, lengkungan bulan sabitpun tercipta diwajah manisnya.

T

B

C

Welcome bagi semua readers yang baru baca \(^ ^)/

Kami banyak mendapatkan review yang mengatakan kalian sebal pada sosok Kyuhyun disini, hei, hei, tunggu dulu, dia punya alasan. Apa alasannya? Tunggu saja nanti yah^^

Satu lagi, disetiap chap sebelum TBC ada teka-teki yang mungkin akan membantu kalian, selamat berfikir #gubrakk

Mind to review 'again'?

Thanks^^


	4. The Secret

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Second Chance

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Genre : Romance and Hurt

Rate : T+

Present by nannaa and nanalee

Disclaimer : This story belong to us, so don't plagiarism and bashing the story. And the casts belongs to God.

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae (namja)

Lee Sungmin, Seo Joo Hyun, Kim Ryeowook (yeoja) and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s) etc

Don't like don't read!

…

…

…

…

….

Sampai pada sebuah toko yang terletak beberapa gedung dari kantornya, hujan turun dengan lebat. Kedua tangannya menengadah seolah menampung bulir-bulir air yang turun dari langit.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Donghae tersenyum sangat lebar –hingga kedua matanya ikut menyipit- saat Sungmin menoleh kearahnya. Ketika Sungmin terjebak di lubang tadi, sebenarnya namja tampan ini melihatnya. Hanya saja ia terlalu kikuk untuk melakukan apa. Menolong Sungmin? Tentu saja Donghae ingin melakukannya, tetapi otaknya terlalu lama untuk berfikir.

Hingga disinilah ia sekarang, ikut terjebak bersama Sungmin. Pintu toko berdenting, menampakkan kepala Donghae yang menyembul dari luar, di belakangnya, Sungmin mengekori dengan malas. Siapa yang tidak akan malas jika seseorang yang menurutmu menyebalkan karena selalu ikut campur urusanmu memaksa memasuki toko yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kau kunjungi, terlebih di saat seperti ini.

Hei, dia aneh sekali. Toko perhiasan? Untuk apa? Sungmin terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat Donghae menariknya ke salah satu etalase yang memajang puluhan perhiasan yang –mungkin- semuanya terbuat dari berlian. Harganya pasti mahal, batin Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin bukannya tidak mampu membeli semua perhiasan itu, hanya saja...

"Cobalah pakai yang ini." Donghae menunjuk sebuah cincin yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di hadapn Sungmin. Sungmin menatap namja pecinta ikan itu tajam, tatapannya seolah berkata untuk-apa-kau-menyuruhku-mencoba-itu. Namun lagi-lagi Donghae tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu menawan dan lembut, senyum yang mampu meluluhkan hati yeoja manapun kecuali Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas kesal, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Donghae dalam kebisuan yang mengelilingi atmosfer di sekeliling mereka sejak mereka memasukui toko ini, kecuali pelayan toko yang sibuk bertanya kepada pembeli lain, tentu saja.

Kotak berwarna merah berhiaskan warna keemasan di setiap sisinya kembali tertutup. Kotak itu berisikan sebuah cincin sederhana, sama seperti gadis yang akan memakainya, tetapi ternyata gadis itu menolak bahkan sebelum ia mencobanya.

Donghae memandang punggung Sungmin dengan senyum manis masih menghiasi wajahnya. Perlahan pandangannya berubah sayu.

"Apa aku sudah terlambat? " tanyanya entah kepada siapa, dari sudut matanya sebulir air sebesar biji kacang hijau menetes, buru-buru ia menyekanya kasar.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Aku memang sudah terlambat." Setelahnya, dia menyusupkan kotak itu ke dalam saku dan ikut melukis jejak meninggalkan toko ini dengan perasaan kacau.

**Second chance**

Sungmin akhirnya tiba di kantor, walaupun sedikit lewat dari jam masuk yang sudah ditentukan. Ia bergegas ke toilet untuk membersihkan kemejanya yang masih sedikit kotor akibat terjatuh tadi. Sungmin mematut dirinya di depan kaca toilet, kemudian bergumam pelan, "Huft, aku tidak mungkin menemui Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku tampak berantakan sekali hari ini. Baiklah, besok aku harus benar-benar menemuinya dan mengatakan rencanaku. Walaupun dia menolak bertemu denganku. " Tatapannya mendadak berubah sedih, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali bersemangat. "Hwaiting, Lee Sungmin! " serunya ceria.

**Second chance**

"Sebenarnya apa rencanamu, Cho? Kau meminta bantuanku untuk berbuat apa?" Seohyun bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

Namja itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, pandangannya terfokus pada laptop dihadapannya. Seohyun mendecak kesal.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Aku bertanya padamu!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yeoja itu, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya. "Bisakah kau berbicara kepadaku tanpa berteriak? Telingaku sakit mendengar suaramu, kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak? Kau tidak sekalipun mendengarkan kata-kataku!"

Namja itu tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Kata siapa aku tidak mendengarkan?"

Seohyun benar-benar habis kesabaran. Ingin sekali tangannya mencakar Kyuhyun, tetapi itu mustahil, mengingat dimana meraka berada saat ini.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela ruangannya.

"Tugasmu mudah, Seo. Jadilah kekasihku," ujar Kyuhyun enteng.

Seohyun membelalakkan matanya, ia terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Jadi kekasihmu? Kau gila? Aku sudah punya tunangan, Kyu!"

"Hanya pura-pura. Kau pikir aku serius? Aku tahu kau sudah punya tunangan. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan kearah Seohyun.

Seohyun mendengus sebal mendengar ejekan Kyuhyun, ia melempar bantal sofa yang sedari tadi dipeluknya, kemudian mendekati namja itu lalu memukul bahunya pelan. "Ish, kau ini menyebalkan. Harusnya kau itu berterima kasih padaku, sudah untung aku mau membantumu. Huh!"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar omelan sahabatnya itu. Seohyun ikut tertawa mendengarnya, tapi kemudian ia menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Hmmm, Kyu... Tapi bukankah kau kemarin mengatakan ingin me...melenyapkan gadis itu? Siapa namanya? Lee.. Lee Sungmin?" tanya Seohyun hati-hati. Jujur saja, ia sedikit takut jika berbicara tentang gadis itu, karena ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun akan berubah drastis.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Seohyun. "Kau pasti berpikir aku menyuruhmu membunuh Lee Sungmin?"

Seohyun menganggguk pelan. "'Kan kemarin kau yang mengatakannya padaku," belanya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Mulai memasang wajah datarnya. "Tidak usah membunuhnya langsung, dia juga akan lenyap dengan sendirinya."

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," tanya Seohyun bingung.

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Sekarang, cukup lakukan tugasmu saja. Aku ingin tahu reaksinya jika kau mendekatinya sebagai kekasihku." Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyum ringan tanpa ada emosi di dalamnya. Membuat Seohyun semakin mengakui jika Kyuhyun memang mempesona.

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Jika tersenyum seperti tadi, kuakui kau memang terlihat tampan. Ditambah kacamatamu, kau semakin terlihat berkharisma," puji Seohyun.

Kyuhyun kembali memamerkan senyumnya. "Kau tergoda olehku, eoh? Aku tahu aku memang mempesona," ucap Kyuhyun percaya diri.

Seohyun mencibir. "Inilah yang membuatmu menyebalkan. Kau itu terlalu percaya diri, sok tampan, nekat, keras kepala, suka mengejek orang, gemar menyeringai-..." Ucapan Seohyun terpotong karena Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti penjahat tertangkap basah oleh polisi.

"Baik, baik, baik... Nona Seo Joo Hyun, kau semakin cerewet saja sekarang. Aku heran bagaimana tunanganmu bisa tahan denganmu."

Seohyun mendelik mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, ia bersiap memukul kepala Kyuhyun tapi dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkap tangannya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan siang?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja kau harus mentraktirku, aku ingin pesan semua makanan yang mahal!" ujar Seohyun masih sedikit dongkol, karena ia tidak berhasil memukul kepala Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban Seohyun, kemudian menepuk kepala yeoja itu pelan. "Aku bereskan dulu dokumen-dokumen itu sebentar."

Seohyun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil menunggu Kyuhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang melihat keakraban mereka berdua dengan perasaan sedih.

**Second chance**

Sungmin, yang tidak sengaja melewati ruangan Kyuhyun, menolehkan kepalanya penasaran. Pasalnya terdengar suara tawa dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang ada didalamnya? Perlahan ia memberanikan diri mendekati pintu ruangan Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedikit terbuka. Dapat dilihatnya sesosok perempuan yang waktu itu berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun di lobi kantor. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, wajar saja bukan? Karena yeoja itu adalah kekasih Kyuhyun-menurut Sungmin-, Kyuhyun bahkan tertawa mendengar ocehan gadis itu. Sungmin merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit. Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya tertawa bersama yeoja lain, sedangkan terhadap dirinya? Memandangnya pun enggan. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan Kyuhyun, sambil menahan isakan tangisnya.

**Second chance**

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Kenapa dia ada disini? batinnya heran.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya kaku, kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Lagi-lagi dia mengernyit heran melihat sebuah tangan terjulur dihadapannya.

"Perkenalkan, Seo Joo Hyun imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Seohyun." Seohyun berujar seraya tersenyum ramah.

Tidak mau dianggap sombong, Sungmin pun akhirnya membalas senyuman Seohyun dan menjabat tangan yeoja itu dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Lee Sungmin imnida," balasnya.

Seohyun pun mulai membuka obrolan dengan Sungmin sore itu, di temani cahaya senja yang masih mewarnai suasana taman kota. Sedikit demi sedikit ia berusaha mengorek kisah hidup Sungmin. Seohyun sangat ahli menilai orang. Ia tahu Sungmin gadis baik-baik. Dari caranya berbicaranya saja sudah terlihat. Namun Seohyun juga merasa, ada rahasia tersembunyi di balik senyum Sungmin. Sungmin juga terlihat kalut, sesekali ia bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Ia tidak tahu, di sebelahnya Seohyun memperhatikannya lekat.

Sebenarnya Seohyun pun penasaran, kenapa Kyuhyun begitu membenci gadis ini. Ia juga nanti akan bertanya kepada Kyuhyun, apa gerangan masalah diantara namja itu dan Sungmin. Sebisa mungkin ia akan membantu menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik, bukannya membunuh atau melenyapkan seperti rencana Kyuhyun.

**Second chance**

"Kyu, tadi sore aku sudah berhasil mendekati Sungmin. Dia kelihatan menyenangkan, sedikit pemalu, dan... " Seohyun menggantung ucapannya. Kyuhyun yang tampak serius menyetir pun menoleh pada Seohyun.

"Dan? Dan apa, Seo?" tanya Kyuhyun menuntut.

"Dia orang baik Kyu, aku tidak percaya dia itu jahat seperti yang kau tuduhkan," sahut Seohyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, kenapa semua orang selalu mengatakan yeoja itu orang baik? Jelas-jelas dia merenggut kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat sosok yang sedang dibencinya berjalan pelan di pinggir jalan. Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam. Dan dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter dengan sosok tadi, mobil Kyuhyun berhenti dengan suara decit ban yang keras.

Kyuhyun meninju keras stir dengan kepalan tangannya. Wajahnya mengeras, matanya menatap tajam ke depan. Seohyun yang tepat berada di sampingnya mengangkat kepala dengan raut wajah cemas, hampir saja kepalanya terbentur dashboard mobil jika saja ia tidak memiliki gerak refleks yang baik. Seohyun memicingkan matanya kearah depan, mengikuti pandangan Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian ia terbelalak kaget, begitu menyadari siapa sosok itu. Seohyun bergegas turun dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

"Sungmin-ah? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Sungmin.

Gadis itu terduduk di aspal dengan kedua kaki yang tertekuk ke samping, lututnya memerah akibat bergesekan dengan aspal. Tubuh Sungmin bergemetar hebat, menandakan ia sangat ketakutan dan juga syok. Terdengar pula isakan lirih dari bibir mungilnya.

Sungmin mendongak ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahnya, ia menangis semakin kencang. Seohyun berjongkok di sisi Sungmin dan menarik yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukan tersebut, kentara sekali perasaan takut menguasai dirinya saat ini.

Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri saat melihat adegan telenovela terjadi di hadapannya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di fikiran namja itu saat mengemudi? Sangat jelas ini bukan tindakan ketidaksengajaan.

Akhirnya Seohyun membantu memapah Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat melontarkan tatapan protesnya pada Seohyun, tetapi yeoja itu tidak memperdulikannya. Kedua yeoja itu menempati jok belakang mobil Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih terisak, tetapi tidak sekeras tadi. Seohyun merangkul bahu Sungmin lembut. "Sungmin-ah, di mana alamat rumahmu? Biar kami mengantarkanmu pulang," ujar Seohyun pelan.

"Apa-apaan kau, Seo? Kenapa kau malah ingin mengantarkan dia pulang? Biarkan saja dia pulang sendiri!" Kyuhyun tampak emosi.

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan ketus Kyuhyun pun mengambil inisiatif. "Bi-biar aku pulang sendiri saja, Seohyun-ssi. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jeongmal gamsahamnida sudah membantuku," ucap Sungmin terbata. Sungmin hendak beranjak keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun tetapi Seohyun mencegahnya.

"Kyu, please. Demi aku, Kyu," bujuk Seohyun lembut. Seohyun tidak ingin ribut di depan Sungmin, terlebih keadaan Sungmin sedang kacau seperti ini. Namun, di dalam hatinya Seohyun berjanji akan mencecar Kyuhyun.

**Second chance**

"Kau sungguh gila, Cho!" bentak Seohyun keras saat mereka tiba di basement apartment Seohyun setelah sebelumnya mengantarkan Sungmin pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan dari apartment Sungmin, Seohyun hanya terdiam menahan emosi. Tidak menghiraukan gerutuan Kyuhyun karena menunggu terlalu lama di luar apartment Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah stoicnya mendengar bentakan Seohyun.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau lagi ikut dalam permainan konyolmu!" lanjut Seohyun tegas.

"Tidak bisa, Seo. Kau sudah menyetujuinya kemarin," tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah.

"Ya, aku memang menyetujuinya. Tapi tidak dengan mencelakainya. Kau ingin menabrak Sungmin `kan tadi? Sungguh Kyu, aku tidak mengerti apa alasanmu menyuruhku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu. Jika alasanmu hanya untuk menghindarinya, kurasa aku salah. Dan apa katamu waktu itu? Membunuhnya? Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun, Sungmin gadis yang baik. Tidak ada yang salah deng-"

"Cukup!" potong Kyuhyun tajam.

Seohyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Di hadapannya, Kyuhyun memandangnya berang.

"Ingat Cho! Jika kau masih ingin melanjutkan rencana busukmu pada Sungmin entah apapun itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan ikut campur untuk menghentikanmu!" ancam Seohyun keras, kemudian turun dari mobil Kyuhyun dan membanting pintu mobil kasar.

Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, seolah meremehkan ancaman Seohyun padanya tadi. "Jadi hanya sampai sini saja? Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri," desisnya pelan, kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan apartment Seohyun.

**Second chance**

Sungmin masih belum terlelap. Diabaikannya pesan Seohyun yang tadi menyuruhnya cepat tidur. "Dia baik sekali. Pantas Kyuhyun mencintainya," gumam Sungmin lirih. Tadi, sebelum Seohyun meninggalkan dia sendiri, Seohyun sempat meminta nomer teleponnya, jadi tidak heran bukan jika Seohyun mengirimi Sungmin sebuah pesan singkat? Perlahan liquid bening mengalir dari sudut matanya mengingat kejadian tadi. Kyuhyun berniat menabraknya? Sebenci itukah Kyuhyun pada dirinya hingga menginginkan kematiannya? Sungmin pun mengusapnya dan berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya, bersiap menghadapi hari esok yang mungkin akan penuh dengan semua hal buruk.

Keesokannya, Sungmin memantapkan hatinya untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri menghadap cermin yang menampilkan bayangan dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Ia sudah tidak kaget, mengingat hal ini sudah sering terjadi pada dirinya, paling tidak hampir empat kali dalam seminggu ia mengalami hal ini. Diambilnya tissue dan mulai mengusap pelan lelehan darah segar itu. "Apa aku harus ke dokter? Tapi mungkin ini hanya anemiaku saja ya. Ah, sudahlah... itu urusan nanti." Ia pun bergegas keluar dari apartmentnya setelah memastikan hidungnya sudah bersih kembali.

"Apa maumu menemuiku sepagi ini? " Kyuhyun bertanya dingin sambil memunggungi Sungmin. Ya, Sungmin berhasil menemui Kyuhyun pagi ini. Tadinya Kyuhyun menolak dengan alasan sibuk, tetapi Sungmin memaksanya dengan alasan hanya sebentar saja.

"Hmm, itu... aku.. hmm, aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud berbuat itu. Kumohon oppa, jangan terus membenciku seperti ini," lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat di dalam saku celananya. "Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu! Menjijikkan!" ucapnya keras.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan, berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Baiklah. Aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku, beri aku kesempatan. Apapun akan kulakukan, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Sungmin. "Kau yakin akan melakukan apapun?" tanyanya mengejek.

Sungmin mengangguk, berusaha menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, namun Kyuhyun memutus kontak mata mereka secara sepihak.

"Bagaimana kalau kuminta nyawamu? Setimpal bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun santai sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berkata seperti itu. Akhinya ia mengerti alasan di balik kejadian tadi malam, di mana Kyuhyun ingin menabraknya.

"Ma-maksudmu aku harus...mati?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya. Mudah sekali, bukan? Apa kau bisa? Tadi kau bilang akan melakukan apapun."

"Tidak adakah cara lain? Kau tahu ak-.." ucapan Sungmin terpotong karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbalik dan melangkah mendekati dirinya. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun tampak mengerikan karena dipenuhi emosi.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau bisa membalikkan keadaan seperti semula? Kau bisa memutar waktu ke masa itu? Aku tanya, APA KAU BISA LEE SUNGMIN?"

Tumpah sudah airmata yang sedari tadi berusaha dibendung Sungmin. Bentakan keras Kyuhyun barusan benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Namun ia masih mampu membalas ucapan keras Kyuhyun padanya.

"Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud demikian. Hari itu bahkan aku dan ahjumma berniat membuatkan kejutan untukmu. Kejutan ulang tahunmu... " dengan airmata mengalir Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun.

PRAAANNGG!

"TAPI TIDAK DENGAN MEMBUNUH IBUKU!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak memotong ucapan Sungmin sambil melempar vas bunga di mejanya. Matanya terpejam, saat memorinya kembali dipaksa mengingat peristiwa kelam itu.

Tidak hanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun demikian. Ia sudah terisak hebat. Mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin membengkak. Dadanya sesak, ia merasa sulit bernapas.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Lee Sungmin!"

Telak. Ucapan Kyuhyun melukai hati Sungmin yang terdalam. Airmata semakin membanjiri kedua pipinya.

"Kyu, aku pikir aku mendengar teriakan-Astaga! Ada apa ini? Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Astaga, Sungmin-ah! Gwaenchana?"

Seohyun yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun buru-buru menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai. Seohyun mengedarkan pandangannya di ruangan Kyuhyun. Pecahan vas bunga yang berserakan di lantai. Kyuhyun yang tampak lepas kendali dengan nafas memburu. Dan Sungmin yang menangis tergugu di lantai. Kemudian dengan lembut dibantunya Sungmin untuk berdiri, ia berniat mengantar Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Ia merangkul bahu gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu erat, ia bisa merasakan bahu Sungmin bergetar hebat. Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak masih di kuasai emosi, lalu meninggalkan namja itu sendiri di ruangannya.

**Second chance**

"Ssssshh, gwaenchana Sungmin-ah. Ada aku di sini, tidak apa-apa," bisik Seohyun lembut, ia mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang masih terisak. Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Sungmin. Sungmin meneguknya sedikit, mencoba mengendalikan tangisnya. Seohyun dengan sabar menunggu Sungmin hingga kembali tenang.

"Kenapa dia tidak mau mengerti? Aku tidak pernahbermaksud melakukan hal itu. Aku tahu ini salahku, aku berusaha menebusnya..." lirih Sungmin.

Seohyun merangkul bahu Sungmin, berusaha memberi kekuatan pada sosok rapuh itu. Walaupun ia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, ia tidak mau memaksa Sungmin menceritakannya. Biar nanti ia memaksa Kyuhyun untuk berbicara.

"Kau tidak usah cemas Sungmin-ah, aku akan membantumu," ujar Seohyun pelan.

"Terima kasih, eonni-Ah, ma-maaf aku tidak bermaksud lancang memanggilmu demikian." Sungmin buru-buru mengoreksi ucapannya.

Seohyun tersenyum, kemudian mengelus bahu Sungmin pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Min. Aku malah tidak suka kau memanggilku terlalu formal. Terdengar aneh di telingaku."

Sungmin kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau baik sekali eonni, pantas dia mencintaimu."

Seohyun hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Hmm, ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu, ne? Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu telepon saja aku, ok?" Seohyun mengusap lembut tangan Sungmin, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin. Seohyun tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dan bergegas menuju suatu tempat. Ruangan Cho Kyuhyun.

**Second chance**

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, Cho?" tanya Seohyun tajam.

Mereka sedang berada di cafe dekat kantor, dengan memesan private room. Seohyun memaksa Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya. Awalnya Kyuhyun mati-matian menolak. Tetapi ia berusaha keras membujuk-atau lebih tepatnya memaksa. Usahanya berhasil, siang itu dilewatinya dengan mendengarkan masa lalu seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang cukup membuatnya miris.

Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang mengusap wajahnya. "Kau masih mencintainya."

Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun tajam. "Kau sok tahu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan."

"Aku bukan sok tahu, tapi aku memang tahu. Matamu tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Cho. Aku tahu yang kau rasakan pada Sungmin bukan benci, tapi cinta."

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal mendengar teori Seohyun. Ia yakin ia masih membenci Sungmin, mana mungkin berubah menjadi cinta?

"Hentikan rencana konyolmu, Kyu, sebelum kau benar-benar menyesal kehilangan dia." Saran Seohyun lembut.

Kyuhyun masih saja keras kepala, ia tetap membantah ucapan Seohyun. "Apa peduliku kalau dia mati? Toh setimpal bukan dengan nyawa ibuku yang di renggut olehnya?"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Harus berapa kali kubilang? Itu takdir, Kyu. Kau menyalahkan takdir? Kalau begitu kau juga menyalahkan Tuhan! Kematian ibumu adalah kehendak Tuhan, bukan karena Sungmin!" Seohyun masih berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"Tetap saja dia penyebabnya! Andai dia tidak mendorong Eomma, pasti Eomma masih bersamaku saat ini!" ucap Kyuhyun keras.

Seohyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kekeraskepalaan Kyuhyun. "Well, aku harap kau tidak menyesal jika benar-benar terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin."

**Second chance**

"Lebih baik kau pulang, Sungmin-ah. Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau pasti sakit." Jinyoung, rekan kerja satu ruangan Sungmin menyarankan. Sungmin tampak tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Sungmin berusaha tersenyum. Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan setumpuk kertas di atas mejanya. Baru saja Sungmin mulai mengetik laporannya, setetes darah jatuh di atas dokumen yang akan diketiknya. Sungmin terkejut. Buru-buru ia ke toilet, sambil menahan aliran darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan selembar tissue. Sesampainya di toilet, ia menghampiri wastafel dan mulai mengusap bagian atas bibirnya dengan air kran. Ia bingung, biasanya mimisannya hanya di pagi atau malam hari. Sedangkan ini siang hari, berarti hari ini ia sudah dua kali mimisan. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya mendapati mimisannya tidak kunjung berhenti. Hampir lima belas menit ia membungkuk di depan wastafel. Selain itu, kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Ia mendesah lega begitu dirasanya tidak ada lagi yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. "Aku harus benar-benar ke dokter," gumamnya pelan.

**Second chance**

_**`Hentikan rencana konyolmu, Kyu, sebelum kau benar-benar menyesal kehilangan dia`**_ Namja Cho ini terus terngiang ucapan Seohyun. Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Dipejamkannya kedua iris gelapnya kuat, dan bayang-bayang kenangan itu pun mulai berkelebat di kepalanya.

**Second chance**

...

T

B

C

Hyaaaaa! Maaf, kami publish terlalu lama. Apa ada yang masih menunggu? *celingak-celinguk* kayanya ga ada yah *pundung*

Bagaimana chap ini? Apa ada pencerahan? Maaf ya tiga chap yang absurd itu T.T

Chap depan full flashback, jadi ditunggu aja yah *kedip-kedip*

Mind to review 'again'?

Thanks^^


	5. The Past

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Second chance

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Genre : Romance and Hurt

Rate : T+

Present by nannaa and nanalee

Disclaimer : This story belongs to us so don't plagiarism and bashing the story. And the casts belongs to God.

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae (namja)

Lee Sungmin, Seo Joo Hyun, Kim Ryeowook (yeoja) and other

Warning : GS, Typo(s) etc

Don't like don't reading!

...

...

...

...

...

Sepasang iris purnama memandangku intens, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilihatnya dariku. Kuperhatikan seluruh tubuhku dari bawah hingga atas, kembali kulakukan hal itu berulang-ulang sampai ku yakin memang tidak ada yang salah denganku. Kulihat lagi dia, mata itu masih fokus menatapku. Dia tersenyum, lalu pergi entah kemana. Dan sejak saat itu, aku telah terperangkap indah purnamanya.

**:::**

**Second chance**

**:::**

Suara eomma terdengar hingga ke sudut-sudut rumah, aku masih disini, tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku tidak akan ikut ke acara makan malam bersama rekan appa itu. Acara itu pasti akan sangat membosankan, hanya akan ada obrolan-obrolan basi mereka tentang kerja sama dan bla bla bla, entahlah.

"Kyunnie, cepatlah, kita akan segera berangkat. Lho, Kyu, mengapa kau tidak bersiap-siap? Appamu sudah menunggu di mobil," ujar eomma saat melihatku masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak ikut saja ya," bujukku dengan suara memelas, tapi sepertinya tidak akan pernah berhasil, selalu saja gagal.

"Tidak bisa Kyunie, ini bukan acara makan malam biasa, sahabat semasa sekolah appa dan eomma yang merencanakan ini. Kami sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, kau pasti akan suka," selalu saja begitu kata eomma. Baiklah, aku kalah lagi. Aku memang tidak pernah menang berdebat dengan eomma. Eomma menghampiri lemari pakaianku, kemudian memilihkan tuxedo klasik untuk kupakai. Aku segera memakainya, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kyunnie, kau tidak menyisir rambutmu? " Eomma bertanya, mengagetkanku. Ternyata Eomma masih berdiri di luar kamarku, mungkin memastikan aku berganti pakaian. Aku menggeleng seraya menyisirkan jemariku ke helai-helai rambut coklatku. Eomma menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menuntunku kembali ke kamar. Eomma mendudukkanku di depan cermin, dan mulai menyisiri rambutku. Setengah menit kemudian Eomma tersenyum dan memandang pantulan wajahku di cermin.

"Nah, anak Eomma sudah terlihat tampan. Ayo kita pergi. " Ujar Eomma seraya mencium sebelah pipiku.

Dengan gontai aku bangkit dan berjalan membuntuti eomma, di dalam mobil appa sudah menunggu kami dengan wajah sumringah. Sepertinya acara makan malam kali ini memang akan berbeda, sedikit, menurutku.

Sampailah kami di restoran Jepang, mengapa teman appa harus memilih restoran Jepang? Aku tidak menyukai ikan mentah. Seorang pelayan menghampiri kami dimuka restoran, dia mengenakan kimono; pakaian tradisional Jepang, dia membungkuk sopan, dengan cepat appa menyebutkan nama temannya dan segera pelayan tersebut mengantarkan kami pada sebuah ruangan yang menyerupai washitsu. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil dikuncir kuda saat pintu tergeser dan seorang pria paruh baya sedang bercengkrama hangat dengan gadis itu. Aku menyukai suasana ini, sungguh. Tapi, dimana seorang wanita paruh baya yang seharusnya ikut berada bersama mereka? Belum sempat pertanyaan dalam benakku terlontarkan, eomma sudah menarikku masuk. Kami duduk beralaskan tatami dengan meja sebagai pemisah.

Aku sibuk memandanginya yang meringis kesakitan karena dari tadi, eomma terus saja mencubit pipinya yang tembam itu. Aku tersenyum, dia beralih menatapku seolah bertanya, siapa dia? Eomma menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, "Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, kau harus memanggilnya oppa nde?" Gadis itu mengangguk lucu.

"Annyeong oppa, Lee Sungmin imnida," katanya sebagai balasan perkenalan, tak lupa ia menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi, aku tersenyum, sepertinya malam ini aku akan terlalu banyak tersenyum.

**:::**

**Second chance**

**:::**

Aku berlari kencang menelusuri jalan setapak yang akan membawaku ke rumah, tak kuhiraukan lagi kicauan merdu orang-orang yang tanpa sengaja kutabrak karena terburu-buru. Tujuanku hanya satu, cepat sampai rumah dan-

Brakkkk

Dua perempuan dengan dua generasi yang berbeda itu kaget melihatku. Setelahnya, salah satu diantara mereka tersenyum lembut menatapku dalam. Aku kikuk; salah tingkah. Mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah memerah seperti memakai blush on ala perempuan-perempuan di tv.

Aku maju selangkah dan menyapanya, "Hai min, apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu," apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Apa aku bergurau? Aku baru saja bertemu dia dua hari yang lalu saat makan malam. Ah, bodohnya kau Cho Kyuhyun, berapa usiamu? Untunglah Sungmin baru menginjak umur 6 tahun, jika saja dia seumuran denganku, aku pasti sudah seperti anak autis didepannya.

Perasaan ini sungguh aneh, aku bingung harus menikmatinya atau, menghindarinya? Tapi ada perasaan nyaman saat aku melihatnya, bersama dengannya. Seseorang, bisakah kalian beritahu aku perasaan apa ini?

"Hai oppa, mau bermain denganku?" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaanku, dia tidak mengubris kata-kataku diakhir kalimat tadi. Oh, syukurlah, aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk pasti. Aku bergegas kekamar, mengganti pakaian. Lalu menariknya keluar rumah, menuju taman bermain dikompleks perumahan ini.

**:::**

**Second chance**

**:::**

Sungmin menatap puas hasil karya kami, sebuah istana seperti istana Buckingham di Inggis dengan para penjaga khas Inggris pula. Sudah sekitar dua jam kami berada di taman kompleks perumahan ini tapi wajah Sungmin tidak juga menyiratkan rasa lelah. Tentang pertanyaanku malam itu, mempertanyakan keberadaan eomma Sungmin. Ternyata Sungmin telah kehilangan eomma sejak satu tahun yang lalu, eommanya mengidap leukimia. Kata eomma, penyakit itu masuk kedalam golongan penyakit yang mematikan, belum ada obat yang mampu menyembuhkan penyakit itu. Kemoteraphi adalah satu-satunya obat, kemungkinannya pun hanya 3% untuk sembuh. Tapi Sungmin mampu melewati saat-saat itu dengan tegar, dan ia masih bisa tersenyum semanis itu. Aku benar-benar kagum melihatnya. Dan entah sejak kapan, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan membuat Sungmin menitikan air mata. Aku menyayanginya, tentu saja, aku juga ingin memilikinya dan menikahinya, itu adalah impian terbesarku saat dewasa nanti.

Semenjak pertemuan kami di restoran Jepang dua bulan yang lalu, keluargaku semakin akrab saja dengan keluarga Sungmin. Sungmin juga sering bermain ke rumah keluargaku. Eomma kadang-kadang mengajaknya menginap. Tentu saja Sungmin tidur bersamaku. Hei, hei, jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu. Kami masih kecil, tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Hanya saja aku jadi punya kebiasaan mencium pipi tembamnya itu, dan memeluknya erat saat tidur.

**:::**

**Second chance**

**:::**

Saat ini sudah pukul tujuh malam. Aku sedang memperhatikan eomma yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ah, betapa aku sangat menyayangi eomma. Eomma tidak pernah memarahiku, kalaupun aku salah ia hanya akan menasihatiku dengan lembut. Aku bersyukur sekali eomma masih menemaniku hingga saat ini, dan semoga hingga aku beranjak dewasa nanti. Aku jadi teringat Sungmin. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Di usianya yang masih sangat kecil ia harus kehilangan eommanya. Tapi Sungmin tidak pernah mengeluh.

"Kyunnie~ ayo kita makan! Appa tadi menelepon, katanya akan lembur dan pulang terlambat. Appa menyuruh kita makan malam duluan. " Ajak Eomma.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, kemudian mengangguk. Perlahan aku mendekati Eomma yang sudah duduk di kursi makan, kemudian mengecup pipi Eomma lembut. "Aku sangat mencintai Eomma. " Kataku pelan.

Eomma tersenyum, sebelah tangannya melingkar di punggungku sedangkan yang satunya terangkat mengusap pipiku. "Nado saranghae, chagi. Eomma jauh lebih mencintaimu, melebihi apapun di dunia ini. " Balas Eomma tulus, kemudian ganti mencium pipi dan keningku.

"Sudah, ayo kita makan. Nanti keburu dingin, tidak enak. Eomma masakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Kajja! " Kata Eomma sambil menyendokkan nasi ke piringku.

Aku kembali mengangguk dan mulai duduk di kursiku sambil tersenyum bahagia merasakan kasih sayang Eomma.

**:::**

**Second chance**

**:::**

Apa kalian masih ingat tentang gadis bermata purnama? Dia disini sekarang, disampingku, menangis menatapku. Hey, aku tidak menjahilinya, dia menangis karena melihat lututku berdarah, kekanakan, memang, lihat saja umurnya yang masih menginjak 6 tahun itu. Aku mengusap kristal demi kristal yang meluncur di atas pipi tembamnya. Tadi aku menawarkannya ice cream, ketika kedua ice cream rasa coklat itu sudah di tangan, aku hendak menghampirinya sambil berlari, namun aku terjatuh dan beginilah akhirnya, tapi entah kenapa jadi dia yang menangis. Aku tertawa simpul, alisnya mengkerut mempertanyakan sikapku.

"Oppa, apa yang lucu?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau," jawabku singkat sambil menunjuk hidungnya yang bangir. Aku menyukainya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, sikapnya, kekonyolannya, kecerobohannya, kepolosannya dan senyumnya, kau sudah mencuri terlalu banyak dariku Lee Sungmin. Aku rasa semua harta berhargaku sudah habis raib dibawa olehmu.

**:::**

**Second chance**

**:::**

Ketika lonceng yang menandakan jam pelajaran usai berdenting, seorang guru memanggilku, dia mengatakan kepala sekolah ingin bertemu denganku. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah melakukan kenakalan yang membahayakan, kecuali ketika aku mengambil celana training Hyukjae saat dia hendak mengganti pakaian olahraga dan menggantungnya di depan pintu kelas, kurasa kenakalan itu harus dicoret. Tepat saat ini kepala sekolah sedang menatapku tajam seolah ingin melahapku habis. Tamatlah riwayatmu Cho Kyuhyun, jeritku dalam hati.

"Selamat Cho, akselarasimu diterima, mulai bulan depan kau bisa masuk ke kelas satu junior high school," ucap kepala sekolah membuatku menganga. Aku? Cho Kyuhyun, dengan usia 10 tahun bisa berada dikelas satu junior high school. Oh, lihatlah, betapa cerdasnya otakku ini.

Aku berjalan riang melewati pertokoan, di hari ini aku memiliki kabar baik untuk eomma dan juga appa. Aku yakin mereka berdua akan bangga mendengarnya. Dan jangan lupakan Sungmin, dia masih menginap dirumahku, apa dia juga akan senang? Entahlah, bahkan aku tidak yakin dia akan mengerti apa itu akselarasi. Aku masih bersenandung riang hingga kulihat seorang wanita dewasa dan seorang gadis kecil yang sangat kukenal sedang berdiri di trotoar tepat dimana aku berjalan saat ini.

"Itu eomma dan juga Sungmin," gumamku. Aku bersemangat hendak menghampiri mereka, dapat kudengar suara Eomma dan juga Sungmin sebelum sebuah suara lain mengagetkanku.

Mobil truk dengan roda enam baru saja menghempaskan tubuh seorang wanita ke aspal, aspal yang biasanya berwarna hitam pekat kini berubah menjadi merah, disana, dihadapanku orang-orang mulai berkumpul mengitari tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Dan seketika kurasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak.

**:::**

**Second chance**

**:::**

"Eomma, ireona!" Aku terus menjerit dalam pelukan appa, tubuh eomma sudah terkubur dari sejam yang lalu, aku masih disini, menunggu eomma bangun dan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya dihari ini, hari ulang tahunku.

"Eomma!" lagi jeritku pilu. Appa masih mendekapku erat, aku juga tahu appa menangis tapi tidak secengeng aku.

"Oppa, ayo kita pulang," sebuah suara menghentikan jeritanku. Aku menatapnya tajam, dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa aku mendorongnya hingga tersungkur ditanah.

"KAU PEMBUNUH!" makiku tepat diwajahnya, dan appa mendaratkan tangan kekarnya di pipiku. Aku menatapnya garang. Siapa anaknya, hah? Aku atau dia, si pembunuh eomma?

Saat kejadian itu, semuanya, detik demi detik aku melihat dan merekamnya dengan jelas. Tidak ada satu pun hal yang terlewatkan oleh mataku. Sungmin, saat itu merengek meminta pada eomma untuk membelikannya ice cream diseberang jalan, aku mendengar eomma merayunya untuk membeli ice cream di minimarket saja karena ice cream itu pasti tidak higienis. Tapi Sungmin tetap memaksa eomma, dan detik itu juga aku melihat tangan mungil Sungmin mendorong eomma, buruknya, eomma yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tersungkur ke jalan yang tepat saat itu mobil truk melintas. Detik berikutnya, darah, kepala eomma, tubuhnya, terlindas oleh truk itu, aku mendengar eomma sempat memanggil namaku saat matanya menangkap bayanganku, tapi aku? Membeku dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi.

**:::**

**Second chance**

**:::**

Dan sejak saat itu, dikamus hidupku, Lee Sungmin adalah seorang PEMBUNUH. Aku tidak perduli dengan purnamanya, entahlah. Tepat dihari pemakaman eomma juga, itu adalah hari terakhirku melihatnya. Aku benci kenyataan ini, karena sekarang setelah selang beberapa tahun lamanya aku kembali bertemu dengannya dalam sosok yang berbeda, seorang gadis yang keras kepala dan juga pemberani. Sungmin yang dulu adalah sosok yang pemalu. Tapi dia?

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun. Aku, aku tahu aku adalah orang yang sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi bisakah kau berikan aku kesempatan, sekali saja? Aku mohon," dia memohon padaku, menjijikkan sekali wajahnya saat ini. Aku muak melihatnya.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu, tapi tolong beri aku kesempatan. Kali ini saja." Dia terus saja berceloteh, tidak ingatkah dia hal apa yang pernah dilakukannya padaku? Pada hidupku? Dia perusak, aku memang sempat terkelabuhi penampilannya saat ini, tapi beberapa minggu kemudian aku tahu, sangat tahu siapa Lee Sungmin yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. Seorang pembunuh, tentu saja.

Setelah berhasil menolaknya dengan cara 'halus' aku langsung bergegas meninggalkannya, sebelumnya aku melihat raut wajah itu berubah sendu. Aku tidak perduli, harus, kau memang tidak boleh perduli lagi padanya Cho Kyuhyun!

**:::**

**Second chance**

**:::**

Aku sudah merencanakan berbagai hal untuk membalas semua perbuatan Sungmin dulu, tapi orang disekelilingku menolak untuk membantu. Baiklah, awalnya ini memang ide Donghae untuk menghindarinya dengan cara menjadikan Seohyun kekasih 'sementara' ku, tapi rencana itu gagal, Seohyun menolak untuk melanjutkannya, tentu itu bukanlah rencana yang sesungguhnya. Donghae boleh mengira aku tidak menyukai Sungmin dan ingin menghindar darinya, tapi dia tidak tahu apa rencana dibalik otak geniusku ini. Seiring berjalannya waktu juga, aku melihat gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan Donghae, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang melatarbelakangi idenya padaku tempo lalu, entahlah aku tidak mengerti.

Aku berkeliling, mengitari kompleks perumahan yang sudah hampir 17 tahun tak kukunjungi. Dua minggu setelah eomma pergi meninggalkan kami, appa memutuskan untuk pindah dan memulai hidup baru berdua denganku. Aku tahu alasan yang paling tepat adalah untuk melupakan sosok eomma yang teramat berarti baginya, aku pun begitu. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha melupakan eomma, melupakan kejadian itu, tapi tidak sedikit pun aku berniat melupakan dendamku pada Sungmin. Aku menginjak pedal rem mendadak, sosok itu, terduduk diatas ayunan yang dulu sering kugunakan dengannya saat bermain ditaman ini.

Sungmin, aku melihatnya menangis, sama seperti saat itu, dia menangis karena lututku yang berdarah. Aku tersenyum kecut mengingatnya, kuperhatikan lagi sosoknya yang masih tertunduk itu, aku merindukannya, sangat. Tidak dapat kupungkiri perasaanku padanya. Dari dulu bahkan hingga saat ini masih tetap sama. Aku sempat bingung dulu, saat detak jantungku berubah abnormal ketika didekatnya, saat aku merasa hangat berada disampingnya. Sekarang aku menyadarinya, itu cinta, dari awal aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku bodoh bukan? Cinta dan benci mendominasi hatiku saat ini. Aku ingin memeluknya, mendekapnya erat, menghangatkannya lewat sentuhan-sentuhan kulitku. Tapi aku tidak bisa, maaf, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui perasaanku padamu.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau harus tahu itu Min."

**:::**

**Second chance**

**:::**

Aku gusar duduk disini, hanya dapat memandanginya dari jauh tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku terkekeh melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah lucu saat mendengus sebal melihat kemeja merah jambunya kotor. Baru saja aku melihatnya terjatuh ke lubang, dia memang ceroboh, selalu saja begitu.

"Mendung," bisikku. Sepertinya hujan akan segera turun. Apa Sungmin akan sempat sampai kantor sebelum hujan turun? Oke, aku khawatir padanya. Dan benar saja, belum sampai Sungmin dikantor, hujan lebat turun membasahi. Aku melihatnya berlari kearah sebuah toko perhiasan untuk berteduh, aku tersenyum memandanginya, dia cantik, aku semakin mencintainya.

"Donghae?" tanyaku dalam hati saat melihat dari arah berlawanan Donghae berlari menuju tempat yang sama dengan Sungmin. Ada apa dengannya? Boleh aku jujur? Sekarang hatiku mulai cemas, entahlah.

"Sial!" teriakku sambil memukul stir mobil.

"Donghae! Apa yang kau rencanakan?" mataku memerah, buku-buku tanganku memutih mencengkram kuat stir mobil dalam genggamanku. Aku marah, tentu saja. Donghae manarik Sungmin memasuki toko perhiasan itu, aku kecurian satu langkah. Baiklah, Lee Donghae, sepertinya kau ingin ikut bermain-main juga denganku.

**:::**

**Second chance**

**:::**

T

B

C

A/N :

Nah, chap 5 ini full flashback. Dari masa lalu sampai masa sekarang. Gimana? Udah tau kan past-nya Kyumin kayak apa? Hehehe

Terus, kemarin ada yang bilang kalo ini bukan ff angst, mengingatkan untuk tidak ada kata mati. Terima kasih banget ya buat Hyuknie, udah di ingetin. Ini bener-bener kelalaian kami, mohon maklumi ya ^^V

Oya, ada yang nanya juga ini end di chap berapa. Hmm, ini sebentar lagi end kok. Kami usahakan akhir bulan udah tamat.

So, what do you mind? Ditunggu reviewnya yah, apa sekarang ada yang berharap KyuMin bersatu? Kita tunggu saja, okeh^^

Mind to review 'again'?

Thanks^^


	6. Everything always you

Second Chance

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Genre : Romance and Angst

Rate : T+

Present by nannaa and nanalee

Disclaimer : This story belong to us, so don't plagiarism and bashing the story. And the casts belongs to

God.

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae (namja)

Lee Sungmin, SeoJoo Hyun, Kim Ryeowook (yeoja) and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s) etc

Don't like don't read!

…

…

…

…

….

Dia duduk disini, sedari tadi yang dilakukannya hanya membawa angina disetiap hembusan nafasnya, berbisik pada ruang hampa lalu terdiam. Lagi-lagi ia bergurau dengan ruang kosong disekitarnya, tersenyum kecil lalu terdiam kembali, menyesapi setiap helaan angin yang tepat mengenai wajah pucatnya.

"Apa kau mau ice cream?" Dia mendongak, memusatkan pengelihatannya yang mulai mengabur pada sepasang anak kecil yang bermain tak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk saat Ini.

Dapat dilihatnya gadis kecil itu tersenyum lalu menggangguk semangat, "Baiklah, oppa akan beli dulu nde? Tunggu disini, jangan pergi kemana-kemana," pesan anak laki-laki itu.

Kyuhyun membeku, semuanya berputar bagai kaset lusuh yang rusak didalam kepalanya. Semuanya kembali, kembali merusak lalu merubuhkan benteng yang selama ini dibangunnya dengan susah payah.

.

Besi-besi yang mulai berkarat itu berdecit, Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Ayunan itu sudah tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya yang semakin berat. Ia berdecak, lalu bangkit.

"Oppa, apa ini sakit?" Kyuhyun berhenti tepat disamping kedua anak kecil itu, ditatapnya mereka. Lutut anak laki-laki itu berdarah, dan sekarang dapat dilihatnya air mata menguap dari mata si gadis kecil.

Kyuhyun berjongkok, berusaha menyeimbangkan tingginya dengan mereka berdua, "Jangan menangis lagi nde?" Diusapnya air mata itu, si gadis kecil menatapnya bingung, terlebih ketika anak laki-laki itu menghempaskan tanggan Kyuhyun ke udara. Lalu berujar, "Dia kekasihku, jangan menyentuhnya, paman."

Kyuhyun mengerti, dia bangkit lalu menyerahkan sebuah plester yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh si gadis kecil, yang lagi-lagi membuat anak laki-laki itu berdecak kesal menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu pergi ketika sebelumnya memastikan lutut itu benar-benar terbalut plester pemberian darinya.

"_Minnie, coba lihat itu_."

Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali, fikirnya, lalu dikecupnya lembut pipi tembam itu. Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun malu-malu. Lagi, Kyuhyun berhenti didepan sebuah bak yang berisi pasir pantai ditaman itu, memori yang terekam kini berputar lagi. Merusak semuanya, ia terjatuh, menggenggam pasir-pasir itu kuat, air matanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Semuanya mengalir, apa kini ia benar-benar terlihat lemah?

"Belum cukupkah? Ku mohon!" jeritnya pilu.

:::

Second Chance

:::

Senyumnya menguar setelah setumpuk dokumen yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan, menghiasi mejanya setelah Jinyoung menyerahkannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Sebanyak ini?" keluhnya, Jinyoung hanya mengedikkan bahunya seolah tidak tahu.

"Bisa kau ikut aku? Dan Jinyoung, tolong selesaikan semua dokumen-dokumen ini."

"Aku?" tunjuk Jinyoung pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melongo, menatap tidak percaya ketika Sungmin ditarik oleh Donghae.

"Ah, mengapa selalu aku? Menyebalkan," rutuknya setelah mereka telah berlalu. Ketika

hendak berbalik, didapatinya Kyuhyun sedang menatap tajam tautan jari Donghae dan juga Sungmin.

"Cinta segitiga?" tanyanya lagi pada diri sendiri, karena merasa atmosfer disini semakin mencekam, buru-buru ia bergegas menuju ruangannya.

"Aneh," bisiknya sambil menggelengkan kepala bingung.

.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Sungmin mendengus kesal menunggu Donghae berbicara padanya, ini sangat membosankan, fikirnya. Dia mulai beranjak meninggalkan kursi empuk yang didudukinya tadi.

"Bisakah kau mulai semuanya dari awal?" Donghae bertanya tepat saat Sungmin melewati tubuhnya, tak pelak suara lirih itu pun terdengar oleh Sungmin.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat Donghae, alis Sungmin mengkerut mempertanyakan sikap Donghae padanya yang dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya pelan. Sungmin semakin bingung. Bukankah dia Donghae, sahabat Kyuhyun? Tapi kenapa namja ini menyatakan cinta padanya? Tidak tahukah dia bahwa Sungmin hanya mencintai namja bermarga Cho itu?

"Tapi, aku tidak," jawab Sungmin akhirnya. Donghae tersenyum menaggapi jawaban yang sudah diketahuinya itu.

"Aku tahu, tak apa. Hanya ada Kyuhyun bukan dihatimu?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini Sungmin terdiam. Dia menatap sedih Donghae, Donghae yang menerima tatapan itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Tak mengapa, sungguh. Dengan kau bahagia, aku pun akan bahagia. Bukankah cinta memang begitu?" Sungmin menangguk mengerti. Dan untuk kali ini, dia balas senyum Donghae yang sedang menatapnya tulus.

"Yeoja yang nanti akan bersamamu pasti sangat beruntung." Setelahnya, hanya terdengar celotehan mereka yang saling bercerita tentang kesibukan yang menjenuhkan dikantor.

"Tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu min," bisik Donghae dalam hati.

:::

Second Chance

:::

Derap langkah terdengar semakin mengalun cepat kearahnya. Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya cepat, ditatapnya lekat seseorang yang tepat berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?!" bentak Kyuhyun kasar.

Donghae tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia berjalan mendekati kaca, pembatas antara dunia luar dan kantornya. Dia berujar, sungguh lirih bahkan hampir tidak terdengar oleh namja bermarga Cho itu jika saja ia tidak ikut berdiri disamping Donghae menghadap kotaSeoul dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini, "Kau mencintainya."

Begitulah kesimpulan yang dapat diambil Lee Donghae akan sikap, sahabatnya? Cho Kyuhyun? Mungkin.

Kyuhyun meremehkan, "Kau bercanda Lee Donghae. Apa kau mabuk?"

"Lalu untuk apa kau menanyakan hal ini? Kau cemburu?" sambar Donghae ketika lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengelak kenyataan yang ada.

"Katakan!" bentaknya lagi, seolah jengah dengan teka-teki yang sedang Donghae mainkan.

"Aku mencintainya, sangat. Sejak aku melihatnya pertama kali diseberang jalan sekolah kita, bersembunyi dibalik pohon cemara. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi dia sudah memperhatikanmu jauh bahkan sebelum kau menginjakkan kaki diperusahaan ini. Aku tahu dari dulu dia sangat mencintaimu, menyedihkan sekali bukan diriku? Kalah bahkan sebelum peperangan dimulai." Donghae tertawa hambar, disampingnya, Kyuhyun tak bergeming menatap kosong kearah depan. Dia diam, tak berniat memalas semua perkataan Donghae.

"Dia matahari, kau boleh mengganggapnya menyebalkan, tapi bagiku, dia bahkan lebih berharga dari diriku sendiri. Sinarnya, ketulusannya, senyumnya yang menghangatkan, keceriaannya, apa kau tahu itu Kyuhyun? Ah, aku rasa kau hanya fokus pada dendammu." Kyuhyun berpaling menatap Donghae tajam, darimana dia tahu? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Apa kau bertanya-tanya darimana aku tahu hal ini? Kau mencurigakan, tentu saja aku tidak akan tinggal diam untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya. Aku salah Cho, aku salah membiarkanmu kemarin, memberikan ide konyol itu padamu untuk menghindarinya yang malah kau gunakan untuk menyakitinya. Dan sekarang, jika kau menyakiti Sungmin lagi, akulah yang harus kau hadapi!" Donghae beranjak dengan langkah pasti. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

.

Masih tetap berdiri disana, sedari tadi yang dilakukannya hanya diam tanpa melakukan kegiatan yang berarti sejak pembicaraannya dengan Donghae. "Aku tidak salahkan, eomma?" tanyanya lalu ikut pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sebenarnya, sebelum Donghae pergi terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berbincang tadi, Kyuhyun sempat berucap lirih dengan air mata yang mulai menumpuk dipelupuknya, "Dia purnama, bukan matahari." Lalu menyeka air mata itu sebelum benar-benar basah membanjiri pipinya.

:::

Second Chance

:::

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang, jengah mendengar perkataan uisanim yang sedari tadi menasihatinya untuk lebih menjaga kesehatannya. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Sungmin memang memiliki anemia. Jika anemianya sudah kambuh, ditambah dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruknya. Maka tidak heran darah segar sering merembes keluar melalui hidungnya.

Ya, yeoja ini akhirnya memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter setelah mimisan hebat tempo hari. Namun rasa cemasnya malah berganti dengan kebosanan yang luar biasa. Ingin sekali Sungmin kabur dari ruangan ini. Rasanya ia sudah duduk berjam-jam lamanya.

Sungmin bernafas lega ketika dokter itu menyelesaikan 'ceramahnya', buru-buru ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berpamitan, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan ruangan berbau obat-obatan tersebut.

"Benar dugaanku. Ini hanya anemia seperti biasanya, Kang uisanim selalu saja berlebihan," gerutu Sungmin pelan.

Langkahnya mendadak terhenti kala ia melihat sesosok namja jangkung berkulit pucat yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan dokter. Ia sangat mengenalinya. Ia tidak mungkin salah. Untuk apa namja itu datang kesini?

Sungmin melewati ruangan yang baru saja disinggahi Kyuhyun. Dipintunya

terpampang jelas sebuah nama yang lagi-lagi asing untuk Sungmin.

_'dr. Kim Kangin'_

"Permisi suster," Sungmin menghentikan langkah seorang perawat yang kebetulan melewati dirinya.

"Nde, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab perawat itu ramah setelah berhenti dihadapan Sungmin.

"Boleh saya tahu, ini ruangan dokter spesialis apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

"dr. Kim? Ah, itu dokter spesialis kanker-"

"Yuri-ya, cepat, pasien sedang kritis!" panggil sebuah suara menghentikan perkataan perawat yang diketahui Sungmin bernama Yuri, buru-buru perawat itu berlari menyusul perawat yang tadi memanggilnya yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki ruang ICU.

Sungmin mendesah kecewa, sekarang perasaannya kalut. Kanker? Ada apa Kyuhyun mendatangi dokter spesialis kanker? Pertanyaan terus berkelebat didalam kepalanya. Dengan langkah cepat ia bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju sebuah tempat yang mungkin akan membuat semua pertanyaannya terjawab.

:::

Second Chance

:::

"Bisa kau berhenti mengikutiku?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal melihat Sungmin yang sedari tadi tidak bosan membuntutinya kemana pun dengan pertanyaan yang selalu sama dilontarkan gadis bergigi kelinci itu.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku," tegas Sungmin tidak mau kalah dari Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau ke rumah sakit? Dokter spesialis kanker? Ada apa sebenarnya?" lagi, Sungmin mempertanyakan hal yang sama hingga membuat Kyuhyun jengah.

Tubuhnya berbalik menghampiri Sungmin setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu ruangan dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Ditatapnya lekat Sungmin, dan kali ini bibir bershape M itu terdiam. Menatap takut Kyuhyun yang mulai mendekat kearahnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Sungmin beringsut mundur dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun semakin maju mendekat. Didorongnya tubuh Sungmin kasar ke dinding, terdengar rintihan dari bibir gadis itu kala tubuhnya terhempas ke dinding. Kyuhyun mengunci tubuh Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya yang bertengger dikedua sisi kepala Sungmin.

"Aku muak denganmu!" teriak Kyuhyun tepat diwajah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mampu menunduk dalam saat lagi-lagi melihat kilatan benci dari mata Kyuhyun.

Di angkatnya wajah itu untuk balik menatap kedua matanya. Lima menit berlalu, tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang angkat bicara. Sungmin sudah mempersiapkan diri jika lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membentaknya dengan kata-kata yang mungkin akan semakin menyakiti hatinya.

Tapi, "Lupakan aku!" tandasnya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang berjongkok dilantai dan mulai terisak.

Di ingatnya, mata itu, saat berujar dengan pelan, sangat sendu menyiratkan rasa sakit dan juga, penyesalan?

"Ada apa denganmu, oppa?" bisiknya sambil terus terisak.

"Maafkan oppa min," lirih Kyuhyun sambil membanting pintu ruangannya. Lalu pergi entah kemana.

Disisi lain, Donghae memandang kejadian itu dengan perasaan pilu. Bukan, bukan karena patah hati akan perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Itu karena keegoisan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang lebih mempertahankan rasa bencinya sebagai topeng untuk menutupi rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya pada Sungmin.

Dibukanya pintu itu pelan, Sungmin berjongkok disudut ruangan, menangis. Dihampiri sosok mataharinya itu. Sungmin mendongak, lalu bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Donghae yang melihatnya langsung mendekap tubuh mungil itu, lalu berbisik tepat ditelinga Sungmin. Setelahnya, Sungmim melepaskan pelukan itu cepat.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi, Donghae menjawab hanya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Lagi, Sungmin menangis, namun kali ini semakin keras. Dia menangis sambil memukul dadanya keras.

"Ini semua salahku. Oppa!" histerisnya sebelum pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir dikedua hidungnya.

T

B

C

A/N

Apa ini bisa dikatakan terlambat? Dan terlalu pendek? Ya, kami bukanlah anak sekolah yang punya banyak waktu luang, tapi kami berusaha menyempatkan waktu untuk melanjutkan chap ini. Untuk ending sepertinya akan mundur dari jadwal semula, dan mungkin juga chap depan adalah chap terakhir.

Untuk **hyuknie** yang menanyakan apakah Leukemia itu penyakit keturunan. Ini adalah jawaban kami; Sebenarnya tidak menutup kemungkinan jika orang tua ada yang sakit leukemia, anaknya juga bisa terkena leukemia, yang akan membedakan hanya jenisnya saja. Dan kebetulan eomma Min Leukemianya berjenis kronik; KRONIK (menahun) – perkembangan lambat dan semakin memburuk dari tahun ke tahun. Kronik ini terbagi menjadi dua;

Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia (CML)

Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia (CLL)

Silahkan cari sendiri deskripsi dari masing-masing jenisnya, masih ada yang ditanyakan kah?

Dan untuk **Pearl Park**, terima kasih reviewnya, bagi kami kamu adalah moodmaker ;)

Terima kasih juga buat kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan untuk review {}

mind to review 'again'?

thanks^^


	7. last story

Sungmin terhenyak di bangku taman itu. Tangisannya sudah berhenti sedari tadi. Ia masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang dibisikkan Donghae kepadanya tadi. "Ya Tuhan, benarkah semua itu? Aku harus bagaimana?" Sungmin terlihat kalut sekali. Ia harus memastikan kebenaran hal itu, tapi bagaimana caranya Sungmin terhenyak di bangku taman itu. Tangisannya sudah berhenti sedari tadi. Ia masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang dibisikkan Donghae kepadanya tadi. "Ya Tuhan, benarkah semua itu? Aku harus bagaimana?" Sungmin terlihat kalut sekali. Ia harus memastikan kebenaran hal itu, tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha berfikir. Sebuah ide berkelebat di kepalanya. Haruskah?

**:::**

**Second Chance**

**:::**

Ryeowook nampak heran melihat Sungmin pulang tergesa-gesa. Baru saja ia ingin mengunjungi Sungmin, namun dilihatnya yeoja itu masuk ke apartemennya dengan terburu-buru. Ryeowook bergegas masuk menyusul Sungmin.

"Sungminnie, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"  
Sungmin yang tampak sibuk berganti pakaian menoleh sebentar ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Kapan kau datang, Wookie-ah?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut.

Ryeowook berdecak sebal, Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau ia ikut masuk ke dalam sini?

"Tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak Wookie, aku harus memastikan sesuatu yang sangat penting." Sungmin memakai jaketnya terburu-buru. Kemudian bergegas keluar dari apartmentnya. "Aku pergi dulu, Wookie. Sampai nanti."

"Ya! Sungminnie! Ini sudah malam! Kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Wookie, kau tidak usah cemas. Tolong kunci apartmentku kau simpan dulu. Aku harus pergi sekarang!" Ucap Sungmin setengah berlari.

"Hati-hati Sungminnie!" Akhirnya hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Ryeowook setelah punggung Sungmin semakin menjauh, dan akhirnya menghilang.

"Aku harus memastikannya malam ini juga. Aku tidak bisa menundanya," gumam Sungmin pelan sambil terus berlari menuju suatu tempat. Apartment Cho Kyuhyun.

**:::**

**Second Chance**

**:::**

Sungmin menghela nafasnya beberapa kali. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di pelipis dan telapak tangannya. Ia memang mengetahui letak apartment Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak tahu password apartment namja Cho itu. Sungmin merutuki dirinya, bagaimana bisa ia sebodoh ini. Nekat akan menyelundup masuk ke apartment Kyuhyun tanpa mengetahui jalan masuknya.

Sungmin masih memutar otaknya, memikirkan cara agar dirinya bisa masuk ketika didengarnya suara `ting` khas pintu lift terdengar. Ya, di koridor apartment yang sunyi ini suara sekecil apapun pasti terdengar jelas. Disusul suara langkah kaki yang mengarah ke tempat dirinya berada saat ini. Sungmin panik, ia menolehkan kepalanya mencari tempat persembunyian. Akan mencurigakan jika entah siapapun itu menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan pintu apartment orang. Sungmin melihat ada celah kecil di belakang pot tanaman besar, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya cukup untuk menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia menahan nafasnya sesaat.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya begitu suara langkah kaki itu mendekat dan menampilkan sosok yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Cho Kyuhyun. Namja jangkung itu memasukkan password apartment, dan memasuki apartmentnya dengan suara pelan debuman pintu.

Sungmin menimbang-nimbang, dan sedetik kemudian ia menuju pintu apartment Kyuhyun dengan nekatnya tanpa memikirkan segala resikonya, membuka pintunya cepat dan bergegas masuk tanpa suara.

`Haaaah, untung belum dikunci,` bisik Sungmin dalam hati. Dengan berjingkat ia memasuki ruang tamu apartment itu. Tidak tampak kehadiran Kyuhyun, apartment ini masih saja sunyi seakan tidak ada penghuninya. `Mungkin dia dikamar, atau didapur? Entahlah, aku harus sembunyi dulu.` kembali Sungmin membatin.

Terdengar suara pintu lemari yang ditutup, kemudian pintu kamar yang dibuka. Sungmin menahan nafasnya kembali ditempat persembunyiannya-dibelakang sofa. Kemudian didengarnya langkah Kyuhyun menuju pintu keluar. Sungmin menghela nafas lega, seraya mengusap dadanya. Sungmin memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah pergi, ia mengendap-endap keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Aku harus mencarinya dimana? Apa aku harus mencari dikamarnya?" bisik Sungmin pelan.  
Kembali ia memberanikan dirinya menuju kamar utama apartment itu. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar itu, dan ditutupnya tanpa suara. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar bernuansa krem tersebut. Kamar Kyuhyun sangat minimalis. Ranjang King sizenya terletak tepat ditengah kamar dengan kedua meja nakas di sisi kanan dan kiri ranjangnya. Lemari pakaian besar menempel teratur di dinding, tepat menghadap ranjang. Dengan sedikit tergesa Sungmin menghampiri lemari pakaian Kyuhyun. Ia banyak menemukan setelan jas kerja yang biasa dipakai Kyuhyun ke kantor, celana panjang, kemeja, kaus, mantel, dan lain-lain. Namun sepertinya di lemari ini tidak ada tempat untuk menyimpan dokumen yang Sungmin cari, karena tidak ada laci atau apapun untuk menaruh benda lain selain pakaian. Ya, semua pakaian Kyuhyun tergantung rapi, tidak ada yang dilipat.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dalam, lemari sebesar ini pun tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia melirik seisi kamar itu sekali lagi. Masih ada meja nakas dan meja kerja Kyuhyun di sudut ruangan. Sungmin memilih mendekati meja kerja Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Nyatanya Sungmin tidak menemukan sehelai kertas pun di meja itu, hanya ada laptop yang tertutup dan kalender di sana. Yang tersisa hanyalah meja nakas di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun yang besar itu. Kembali Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memberanikan dirinya kembali.

Sungmin sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu kamar ini, ia hanya menyalakan lampu tidur di meja nakas. Cahaya remang-remangnya sudah cukup untuk membantu Sungmin mencari berkas yang ia yakin disimpan di salah satu laci nakas itu. Sungmin memulai pencariannya, ia membuka laci pertama. Nihil. Sungmin membuka laci kedua, tetapi hasilnya sama saja. Sungmin menghela nafas, namun ia tidak menyerah.

Sungmin berpindah ke meja nakas disisi lain ranjang. Ia membuka laci pertama, sama seperti tadi, namun ia tetap tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Sungmin mulai patah semangat. Sekarang harapannya hanya satu. Laci terakhir itu satu-satunya yang belum dibuka. Jika disana tidak ada, ia tidak tahu harus mencari kemana. Rasa sesak mulai menghampiri dadanya.

**:::**

**Second Chance**

**:::**

Inilah. Kenyataannya. Donghae memang tidak berbohong. Sungmin dapat membacanya dengan sangat jelas. Tulisan tebal diatas kertas dengan stempel sebuah rumah sakit besar di Seoul sudah menjadi buktinya. Pandangan Sungmin mengabur, tangannya gemetar. Ia terduduk pelan di pinggir ranjang Kyuhyun. Tangisannya meledak, tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan kertas yang dipegangnya.

Bagaimana bisa?

Mengapa?

Dua pertanyaan ini membayang dalam fikiran Sungmin. Disela tangisnya, ia memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menolong Kyuhyun. "Ya Tuhan... " Sungmin tidak tahu harus menyalahkan takdir atau tidak. Mengapa sepertinya takdir hidup begitu memusuhinya, mempermainkannya sedemikian sakitnya. Apakah ia memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama namja yang sangat dicintainya itu?

Tak sengaja Sungmin menangkap hal lain yang ada dilaci nakas itu. Tadi Sungmin tidak menyadarinya karena ia terburu-buru mencari sehelai kertas `laknat`itu. Ia berusaha mengendalikan tangisnya, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam laci nakas itu. Sebuah buku dengan sampul kulit berwarna cokelat yang cukup tebal kini berada digenggamannya. Sungmin menghapus airmatanya asal dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Buku apa ini?" gumamnya pelan. Jemarinya membuka pengait pada sampul kulit itu. Dibukanya perlahan buku itu, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ada didalamnya.

_**Ini kisahku bersama sang purnama **_

Jadi, Kyuhyun menuliskan isi hatinya di sini? Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya, tanda ia merasa bingung. Siapakah yang dimaksud dengan purnama oleh Kyuhyun. Apakah ia harus membuka lembaran-lembaran selanjutnya? Tapi Sungmin sangat penasaran, dan tanpa bermaksud lancang ia membuka halaman berikutnya.

_**~Appa mengajakku pindah ke Jepang, aku akan meninggalkan semua ini, meninggalkan Seoul, meninggalkan semua kenangan kita, meninggalkanmu. Akan kucoba melupakanmu Min. ~**_

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya membaca sebaris kalimat tulisan Kyuhyun. Apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah dirinya?

_**~Aku sudah sampai di Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi perasaanku tidak tenang. Kau tahu kenapa Min? Hatiku dipenuhi olehmu, rasa benciku, rasa rinduku, rasa cintaku, semuanya tertuju padamu. Aku bingung, kenapa aku tidak bisa melenyapkanmu dari fikiranku?~**_

Beberapa halaman buku itu sempat kosong, walaupun tidak benar-benar kosong. Hanya ada lafal nama lengkap Sungmin dalam huruf Hangeul. Sungmin berusaha menahan isakannya yang sudah ingin keluar kembali. Ia kembali melanjutkan membaca tulisan-tulisan Kyuhyun di halaman selanjutnya.

_**~Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu? Aku tidak sadar telah berada disini selama 5 tahun. Aku sibuk sekali, dan itu cukup mengalihkan fikiranku darimu. Walau terkadang aku melihatmu dalam mimpi-mimpiku.~**_

_**~Ayo kita tiup terompet bersamaan dengan meniup lilin angka 11 milikmu, Saengil Chukkae. Apa keinginanmu tahun ini? Apa kau menyebut namaku dalam harapanmu?~**_

_**~Aku memimpikanmu semalam. Bahkan dalam mimpiku pun kau menangis. Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana? Kuharap iya. Dan aku teringat, hari ini kau tepat berusia 14 tahun. Saengil Chukkae ^^~**_

_**~Hei, hari ini kau tepat berusia 17 tahun Min. Kau tahu? 17 tahun merupakan usia yang menandakan kau semakin dewasa, dimana masa-masa yang manis sering terjadi. Apa kau bahagia? Apa kau masih suka menangis? Masihkah kau mengingatku?**_

Pandangan mata Sungmin mulai berkabut. Airmata itu berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk meluncur bebas di pipi chubbynya. Namun ia masih menguatkan hatinya membaca tulisan lainnya.

_**~Appa memintaku kembali ke Seoul. Aku diminta memegang perusahaannya. Itu artinya kita akan bertemu lagi, Min. Tapi apakah aku mampu untuk menemuimu? Aku tidak yakin.~**_

_**~Akhirnya aku kembali ke sini. Hmmm, sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkanmu Min? Yang jelas aku sangat merindukanmu. Walaupun dihatiku masih ada ganjalan kebencian kepadamu, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menahan rasa rinduku~**_

_**~Kau sudah dewasa sekarang Min, kau semakin cantik dan menyebalkan. Aaaah, apa rasanya akan sama ketika aku memelukmu seperti dulu? Hangat dan menenangkan~**_

_**~Maafkan aku berkata sekasar itu padamu, aku yakin pasti kau sakit mendengarnya. Aku juga minta maaf telah menciummu tanpa izin, aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaanku. Aku sungguh berharap waktu bisa berhenti saat itu juga, agar aku bisa merasakan dirimu dalam dekapanku selamanya~**_

_**~Kau masih saja cengeng, sama seperti dulu. Tapi mengapa harus selalu aku yang menjadi alasan tangismu? Berhentilah Min, kumohon. Aku tidak bisa lagi mengusap butiran kristal yang meleleh di pipimu. Aku disini sakit melihatmu menangis, kumohon berhentilah~**_

_**~Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Donghae? Aku tidak suka melihat keakraban kalian!~**_

_**~Kenapa hal itu harus terputar kembali sekarang? Maaf aku mengingkari janjiku dengan membuatmu menangis lagi, tapi ini juga berat untukku Min. Aku berusaha keras melupakan hal kelam itu, melupakanmu, melupakan kenangan kita, melupakan semuanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa, dan aku kembali menyakitimu. Aku pun sakit Min, kau harus tahu itu.~**_

Sungmin tak mampu lagi membendung isakannya. Bahunya bergetar hebat, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan suara tangisannya yang terdengar jelas di kamar luas itu. Ia mendekap erat buku itu didadanya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup membaca tulisan-tulisan Kyuhyun. Hatinya terasa sesak sekali.  
Sungmin bahkan tidak menyadari sang pemilik tulisan yang sudah memandanginya sendu dipintu kamar.

**:::**

**Second Chance**

**:::**

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya menuju basement apartmentnya, karena dirasanya handphone miliknya bergetar di saku celana panjangnya. Ia menyentuh layar handphonenya, menerima panggilan masuk itu.

"Nde, yeoboseyo?" jawabnya kalem.

"_Kyu, mianhae. Sepertinya hari ini kau bisa menunda sementara jadwal check up-mu. Tadi istriku menelepon, ia memberitahu kalau anakku sedang demam. Aku harus pulang memastikan keadaannya."_

"Aaa, geuraeyo. Gwaenchana hyung, aku juga sudah bosan terus menerus melakukan check up menyebalkan itu." Balas Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum kecil.

"_Pabbo! Memangnya kau tak ingin sembuh?"_ Sembur Kangin, dokter pribadi Kyuhyun.

"Ck, sudahlah hyung. Kau pulang saja, kasihan anakmu sedang sakit. Oke?"

"_Tapi besok kau harus tetap melakukan check up Kyu, jangan sampai tidak. Arraseo?"_

"Kau bawel sekali hyung! Sudah, kau pulanglah!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kangin, dengan cepat Kyuhun memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Ia berjalan kembali ke apartmentnya dengan santai.

Ketika masuk ke dalam apartmentnya, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh. Seperti ada yang memasuki tempatnya ini. Ia lebih heran lagi melihat pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka, dan samar ia mendengar suara tangisan. Seperti suara yeoja. Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, dan begitu ia membuka pintunya lebih lebar, Kyuhyun tercekat. Bahkan hanya melihat punggungnya saja Kyuhyun tahu siapa yeoja yang menangis terisak di tepi ranjangnya. Lee Sungmin.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan bagaimana caranya yeoja itu bisa masuk, tetapi lebih memikirkan apa yang sudah membuat Sungmin menangis sedemikian sedihnya. Kyuhyun merasa tahu apa penyebab semua ini. Perlahan ia memasuki kamarnya. Ia berada tepat di samping gadis itu, melihat dengan jelas Sungmin mendekap buku rahasia hatinya, beserta surat keterangan kesehatannya yang masih terabaikan di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin, namja itu sudah kembali memasang wajah stoicnya, menggantikan wajahnya yang sempat sendu tadi.  
Seketika Sungmin mendongak mendengar suara rendah Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melihat kemarahan yang ada di wajah tampan itu. Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, Kyuhyun kembali mencecarnya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun? Kau lancang sekali memasuki kamar orang lain tanpa izin! Kau fikir siapa dirimu?"  
Sungmin balas menatap obsidian tajam milik Kyuhyun. "Katakan semua ini tidak benar. Kumohon oppa..."

"Keluar! Sebelum aku sendiri yang melemparmu keluar!" ucap Kyuhyun keras.

Sungmin bergeming, ia hanya menatap wajah marah Kyuhyun dengan perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha tidak melihat pandangan Sungmin. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya bahunya sakit, ia menoleh. Ternyata Sungmin memukuli tubuhnya dengan buku yang sedari tadi didekapnya. Tangisan yeoja itu kemb ali keluar, kali ini lebih keras.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Tidak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadaku? Kenapa?" Sungmin histeris sambil terus memukuli bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang bisa dicapainya. Buku Kyuhyun bahkan sudah terlempar ke ranjang karena tadi Sungmin melemparnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Surat kesehatan Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menjadi gumpalan karena Sungmin meremasnya dan melamparkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku menerima kau membenciku, menginginkan aku lenyap dari hidupmu. Tapi kenapa kau seperti ini?" Sungmin menjerit frustasi di sela tangisnya. Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah melihat Sungmin lepas kendali seperti ini, akhirnya menangkap kedua tangan Sungmin yang masih saja memukulinya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memeluk erat tubuh bergetar itu. Untuk sekali ini saja, Kyuhyun membiarkan perasaannya yang menguasai. Egonya telah menguap entah kemana.

Suara tangis Sungmin sedikit teredam di pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus saja menggumamkan kata `kenapa`. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendekap erat tubuh itu, matanya terpejam. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membohongi hatinya saat ini, betapa ia sangat ingin memeluk Sungmin, namun bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Mianhae", bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berusaha memberontak dari dekapan Kyuhyun. Namun namja itu masih saja menahan tubuhnya, bagaimanapun tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Kyuhyun. Sepasang lengan kokoh itu masih saja melingkari tubuhnya erat, tidak berniat sedikitpun melepasnya.  
Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa kakinya melemas, ia sudah terlalu lelah menghabiskan tenaganya untuk menangis sedari tadi. Dan sekarang ia bertumpu sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kemeja Kyuhyun hingga tampak kusut. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya, melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. Ia kemudian membaringkan Sungmin diatas ranjangnya. Menatap lekat wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan basah karena airmatanya.

"Berhentilah menangis seperti ini, Ming. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Aku tidak tahan melihatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan seraya mengusap lembut airmata Sungmin dengan jemarinya. Satu tangannya menyusuri sepanjang lengan Sungmin, dan ketika telapak tangannya menemukan telapak tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun meremasnya lembut. Dapat dirasakannya tangan Sungmin yang sangat dingin. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengelus lembut kening Sungmin yang sedikit berkerut-karena tangisnya- kemudian memajukan bibirnya hingga menempel di kening Sungmin. Cukup lama ia seperti itu, kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya menuruni hidung bangir yeoja itu, perlahan menggesernya menuju kedua pipi chubby Sungmin yang basah. Kyuhyun terus menciumi airmata Sungmin, berharap Sungmin akan menghentikan tangisannya. Tetapi tidak, nyatanya tangisan Sungmin terus terdengar. Begitu pilu dan menyakitkan.

Seandainya Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti tadi, namun dalam keadaan normal, tentu saja Sungmin bahagia bukan kepalang. Hal itulah yang diimpikannya. Kyuhyun mau menerima dan melihatnya dengan tatapan dan perlakuan lembut. Namun keadaannya sekarang tidak memungkinkan Sungmin untuk tersenyum bahagia.

**:::**

**Second Chance**

**:::**

Pukul dua malam. Kyuhyun tak hentinya menatap wajah yeoja yang terlelap dalam pelukannya. Tak sedikitpun rasa kantuk menghinggapinya. Ya, Sungmin menghentikan tangisnya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak membisikkan kata-kata penenang dan terus membelainya lembut, mungkin Sungmin akan tetap melanjutkan tangisnya, tanpa memedulikan keadaannya sendiri. Kyuhyun juga sempat menciumi bibirnya beberapa kali, walau sepertinya Sungmin tidak menyadarinya.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, melihat wajah polos Sungmin saat tertidur. Namja ini teringat saat dulu mereka kecil, Sungmin yang tidur bersamanya jika menginap di rumahnya. Namun, saat ini wajah Sungmin menyiratkan kesedihan, luka, dan entah berbagai perasaan lagi yang dirasakan yeoja ini. Kedua alisnya sedikit bertaut, walaupun matanya terpejam erat. Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah Sungmin dengan satu jari telunjuknya, merasakan halusnya kulit putih itu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengetahui ini semua, Ming. Kenapa kau nekat sekali? Apa kau bisa menerima kepergianku nanti?" Kyuhyun bermonolog sendiri sambil terus mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku pun tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, Ming." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Ia pun kembali mencium kening Sungmin lama. Setelah melepaskan kecupanya, Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Setelah malam ini, lupakanlah aku Ming. Carilah namja lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku, yang mencintaimu dan menjagamu lebih baik." Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih, dan ia merasakan matanya sedikit panas.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin." bisik Kyuhyun pelan, dan ia merasakan setetes airmatanya telah lolos menuruni pipinya.

**:::**

**Second Chance**

**:::**

Sungmin menatap langit hari ini. Cerah, walau sedikit berangin. Awan tipis berarak, ikut meramaikan langit. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, kemudian menatap sebuket bunga yang baru saja diletakkannya di atas gunungan tanah berumput itu. Sebuah pemakan yang sudah berumur lebih dari 10 tahun. Tempat dimana seseorang itu beristirahat, seseorang yang pergi bahkan dengan membawa hatinya tanpa izin.

" Aku datang, kuharap kau senang atas kehadiranku. " Sungmin bergumam pelan, sedikit mengulas senyum di wajahnya.  
Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pandangan matanya berkabut, kemudian sesuatu yang hangat menuruni pipinya perlahan. "Aku tidak pernah bisa menuruti permintaanmu untuk tidak menangis, mianhae." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.  
, walaupun kau tidak ada dsisiku. Sama seperti angin, aku tidak dapat melihatnya tetapi aku bisa merasakannya di sini." Sungmin memegang dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kesempatan kedua yang kuminta berhasil kudapatkan atau tidak." Sungmin kembali tersenyum, seraya menghapus airmatanya.

"Tetapi ada satu hal yang aku tahu. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan cintamu selalu mengalir untukku

"Apa kau menungguku di sana?" bisik Sungmin pelan, ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang menyapa lembut kulit wajahnya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu... Cho Kyuhyun. "

**:::**

**Second Chance**

**:::**

_**Jika dimasa yang akan datang takdir mempertemukan kita kembali, apakah kau mau tersenyum lalu menyapaku sama seperti dulu? Dulu ketika tak ada dinding pemisah yang kuciptakan di antara kita, dulu ketika tak ada seorang pun yang perduli dengan kisah ini, dan dulu ketika tak ada satu pun air mata yang menggores pipimu. Apakah satu kata maaf pantas ku sandingkan dengan banyaknya air mata yang kau keluarkan karena kebodohanku? Bisakah kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi? Pertemuan itu, rasa cinta yang datang tanpa ku panggil dan kisah yang perlahan tertulis. Aku ingin kembali, tapi itu tak mungkin, kau tahu bukan?**_

_**Maaf, tapi aku mencintaimu, sanggat mencintaimu min.**_

**E**

**N**

**D**

terima kasih^^


End file.
